


В ожидании настоящей жизни

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>всего лишь первый год в колледже, а у Джареда уже проблемы с соседом по комнате</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting for My Real Life to Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30142) by sneaky_sena. 



Первый сосед по комнате, который появляется у Джареда – невысокого роста паренек по имени Фил, у которого явные проблемы с управлением гневом. Ладно, допустим, Джаред на добрых шесть дюймов выше большинства парней. Но Фил - он действительно маленький, всего метра полтора, да и то в ботинках на толстой подошве. У мамы Джареда однажды был чихуахуа, который постоянно лаял и вечно пытался напасть на их черного лабрадора, и Фил очень сильно напоминает Джареду это собачку.

Джаред живет с тремя другими парнями в общежитии квартирного типа – на четверых у них две спальни и одна общая гостиная, – и два других парня, Чад и Адам, вполне нормальные. А вот Фил…

Мама Джареда всегда говорила, что все в жизни происходит по какой-то причине, обычно для того, чтобы ты стал лучше. Поэтому, когда Фил пробивает кулаком стену над столом Джареда, злясь, что какая-то девица в кафе его отшила, Джаред делает глубокий вдох и решает, что, может быть, бог просто пытается научить его терпению.

\- Хочешь об этом поговорить? – спрашивает Джаред, кладя ручку на стол. Ему, конечно, надо бы готовиться к тесту по алгебре, но, может быть, Филу просто нужен человек, с которым он мог бы пообщаться.

\- Гребаная шлюхина сука, - рычит Фил, и вот это неправильно. Джареда учили, что о женщинах никогда нельзя так говорить. 

\- Она просто не заинтересовалась, старик, - говорит ему Джаред, - и это не делает ее ни шлюхой, ни сукой, просто значит, что ты ее не интересуешь. Такое случается, и чаще всего это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения. Может быть, у нее есть парень, может, она только что с ним рассталась, а может, она лесбиянка. Ты ведь не знаешь. Не принимай это на свой счет.

Фил, по-видимому, не считает это достаточным оправданием, потому что начинает орать и пинаться, и срывает со стены джаредов постер со Spurs, и это уже слишком. Терпение Джареда тоже не безгранично. Нельзя не уважать Spurs.

Джаред встает, хватает Фила поперек талии, закидывает на плечо и несет в гостиную. Чад отрывается от игры в приставку:

\- Какого черта происходит, чувак?

\- Филу нужно остыть, - объясняет Джаред, по-прежнему держа Фила на плече, и выходит в коридор. Фил все еще вопит и пинается, но Джаред держит крепко, несет его в ванную, включает душ и пихает Фила под холодную воду. Фил орет, плюется и сопротивляется, но Джаред держит, пока тот не утихомиривается.

\- Успокоился? – спрашивает Джаред.

\- Успокоился, - стучит зубами Фил.

\- Останешься спокойным, если я отпущу?

Фил кивает. Джаред отпускает его и выключает воду. Фил стоит в кабинке, прижимаясь спиной к стене, дрожит и смотрит на Джареда настороженно.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джаред. – Черт. Я не хотел морозить тебя до смерти. Пойдем, угощу тебя кофе.

С Фила течет и капает всю дорогу до комнаты. Чад отрывает взгляд от экрана, удивленно поднимает брови, но ничего не спрашивает.  
Как только Фил высох и переоделся, Джаред ведет его за кофе.

\- Серьезно, старик, - говорит он, - нельзя так психовать из-за каждой мелочи.

Этого говорить явно не стоило, потому что теперь Фил думает, что Джаред назвал его мелким. Он швыряет в Джареда стаканчик с кофе, вскакивает, роняя стул, хватается за край стола и переворачивает его. Потом уходит, выкрикивая всякие нехорошие лживые слова про маму Джареда.

Джаред несколько мгновений просто сидит, слишком удивленный, чтобы шевелиться. Он так и замер, даже не донеся кофе до рта. Краем глаза он замечает движение – работница кофейни стоит недалеко от него, нервно крутя в руках полотенце.

\- Я прошу прощения, - говорит ей Джаред. – Мне так жаль. Мой сосед… у него проблемы.

\- Ага, - кивает девушка, - Я вызвала охрану. Не для тебя, но… понимаешь. Правила. Мы обязаны.

\- Все нормально. - Джаред смотрит на перевернутые стол и стул. – Я помогу тебе прибраться.

\- Ты не обязан, - отмахивается она.

Он пожимает плечами, встает и ставит все на место. Когда они вытирают разлитый кофе, появляются люди из охраны кампуса, и Джаред объясняет, что произошло. Рассказывает, как Фил распсиховался в общежитии, и как Джаред решил, что разговор за кофе поможет им немного сгладить ситуацию. Они записывают фамилию Фила, номер комнаты, и Джаред чувствует себя немного предателем, но, черт возьми. Если бы Фил накинулся на девушку, а не на Джареда, она могла бы пострадать.

\- Мне очень жаль, - снова извиняется он. – Я бы предложил угостить тебя кофе, чтобы загладить вину, но…

\- Все нормально, - успокаивает она. И теперь, когда Джаред уже не так подавлен поступком Фила, он замечает, какая она милая – бойкая и сексуальная. 

\- Я Джаред.

Она протягивает руку:

\- Сэнди. И, по-моему, твоя рубашка совсем испорчена. Кофейные пятна с белого никогда до конца не отстирываются.  
Джаред смотрит вниз, на огромное пятно, закрывающее почти весь перед рубашки. Да. Отличный способ произвести впечатление, Падалеки. 

Дело в том, что Джаред довольно разговорчивый парень. Он дружит со всеми, всегда знает, что сказать и как рассмешить. Вот только сейчас он совсем лишился дара речи. Заикаясь, он еще раз извиняется и уходит, чувствуя себя полным неудачником. Надо было спросить, может, девушка хочет, чтобы Джаред подождал, пока охрана не убедится, что Фил сюда не вернется. Надо было узнать ее номер.

На полпути к общежитию он разворачивается и идет обратно к кофейне, но у дверей колеблется. Не хочется выглядеть в ее глазах жутким сталкером, да и тот факт, что он был тут с Филом, тоже вряд ли ее успокоит. Он направляется обратно к общежитию, снова поворачивает к кофейне, потом разворачивается и идет к себе в комнату, размышляя, почему он не мог встретить такую симпатичную девушку на вечеринке или в классе. 

\- Чувак, - говорит Адам, как только Джаред входит, - охрана кампуса только что была здесь, разговаривала с Филом. Прикинь, он распсиховался в кофейне, начал швыряться вещами, орать, ну ни фига, он же маленький. Серьезно, даже я рядом с ним чувствую себя великаном. Не, я, конечно, высокий, но серьезно, я не думаю, что смог бы с ним справиться. Он просто… по-моему, ему нужен психотерапевт. И я говорю это не потому, что я из Калифорнии, а в Калифорнии все ходят к психотерапевту, и, кстати, это полная фигня, но это плохо, потому что, если серьезно? Я знал много людей, которым стоило бы обратиться к терапевту, и Филу он нужен больше, чем всем им, вместе взятым. А что с твоей рубашкой?

Джареду нравится Адам. Да, он иногда болтает со скоростью пулемета, но и Джаред тоже не молчун. К тому же Адам весельчак и у него есть Xbox и PSP, в которые они вместе играют.

\- По-моему, это именно на него Коротышка набросился, - влезает в разговор Чад, не вынимая изо рта леденец. Чад всегда называет Фила Коротышкой. Чад довольно бестактный.

\- Серьезно? – спрашивает Адам. – И он, правда, переворачивал столы? Потому что это просто… Не, если бы он был героем боевика, тогда это было бы круто, но он не герой, и тогда мне стоит забрать свой залог службе безопасности обратно, так?

\- Всего один стол, - объясняет Джаред. – После того, как швырнул в меня кофе.

Чад смеется:

\- Ну и козел.

Чаду ли не знать. Он, конечно, нравится Джареду, но чтобы с ним ужиться, приходится закрывать глаза на то, какой он невероятный придурок.

Джаред засыпает, думая о Сэнди, а когда просыпается, то видит Фила, сидящего на его столе и играющегося со складным ножом. Фил не сводит взгляда с Джареда, и когда Джаред садится, потирая заспанные глаза, и спрашивает: «Эмм… Фил?» - тот улыбается очень неприятной улыбкой.

\- Когда ты спишь, ты не намного больше меня, - говорит Фил.

\- Ладно, - отвечает Джаред. Он не знает, что еще сказать, поэтому просто снова ложится и закрывает глаза. Но не спит. Просто проводит остаток ночи, прислушиваясь в ожидании того момента, когда Фил попытается воткнуть ему нож в шею.

Когда срабатывает будильник, Джаред настолько устал, что принимая душ, решает – другого пути нет, ему придется попросить нового соседа. Одно дело – быть милым, и совсем другое – быть глупым, а его мама дураков не воспитывала.

Он уходит на занятия немного раньше, чем обычно, подходит к комнате консультанта общежития и стучится. Дверь чуть приоткрывается, и в щелке показывается Майк, его консультант. Майк глядит на него пару секунд, распахивает дверь, хватает Джареда за рубашку, втягивает внутрь и захлопывает дверь. 

\- Джейсон, - радостно приветствует он.

\- Джаред, - поправляет Джаред.

\- Без разницы. Что случилось? – Майкл валится в одно из мягких кресел и вытаскивает какую-то фиолетовую стеклянную трубку. Ха, Джаред понимает, что только что увидел первый в своей жизни бонг. Да, в колледже действительно можно многому научиться. – Присаживайся.

\- Вообще-то я тороплюсь на занятия. Я просто хотел быстренько поговорить с тобой по поводу нового соседа. 

\- Проблемы? – интересуется Майк. Он пару раз хлопает по креслу рядом с собой, потом тянется за зажигалкой. – Серьезно, старик, ты можешь со мной поговорить. Я здесь именно для этого.

Джаред рассказывает ему о небольшой проблеме Фила, о дыре в стене, о кофе на рубашке, и о ноже в руках. Майк с минуту молчит, потом выдыхает длинную струю голубоватого дыма.

\- Ха, - выдает он, - всегда знал, что этот маленький ублюдок какой-то странный. Я сделаю пару звонков. Ты точно не хочешь затянуться?

\- Точно, - отвечает Джаред. А потом, потому что он не совсем уверен в правилах поведения, связанных с курением травки, добавляет: - Но спасибо за предложение.

\- В любое время, старик. Я здесь именно для этого.

Джаред не уверен, позвонил Майк, куда собирался, или нет. Это не важно, потому что в тот же день Фила арестовывают – он нападает на какого-то мужика, который проехал на велосипеде «слишком близко к его личному пространству». И так как мужик попал в больницу, да к тому же оказался деканом факультета архитектуры, Фила исключают.

Джаред вздыхает с облегчением, потом чувствует себя за это виноватым, но не сильно.

Ему говорят, что он может жить один, если доплатит. Но ему не хочется просить у родителей денег только для того, чтобы он мог получить отдельную комнату. Тем более что в других общежитиях кампуса не хватает мест, и некоторым студентам приходится спать в студенческих гостиных. Поэтому он говорит коменданту, что нет, все нормально, он согласен на другого соседа.

Им оказывается парень по имени Рэндал. Он учится на инженерном и параллельно на математическом, и все время занимается. Джаред его почти не видит, потому что тот все время проводит в библиотеке и никогда никуда не ходит с другими парнями. 

В середине семестра у Рэндала случается небольшой нервный срыв, и за ним приезжают родители. Они с напряженными лицами собирают вещи, пока Рэндал сидит в углу, плача и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

Третьего по счету соседа Джареда зовут Марк, и он играет на гитаре. Он много играет на гитаре. Все время. Он вечно сидит в комнате, с гитарой на колене и портативным усилителем рядом. Хотел бы Джаред лучше разбираться в электронике, чтобы устроить этому дурацкому усилителю «случайное» короткое замыкание. 

Но, по крайней мере, Марк не психопат, так что Джаред терпит. Вот только Чад через две недели врывается к ним в комнату, выдирает из усилителя провода и выкидывает его в окно. Марк очень обижается, но уж лучше его обида, чем двадцатое подряд исполнение «Лестницы в небо».

Через неделю после этого Марк переезжает в съемную квартиру вместе со своим ударником и каким-то звукорежиссером.

Когда четвертый сосед Джареда разворачивает огромный флаг со свастикой, который хочет повесить в гостиной, у Адама глаза лезут на лоб, и он шепчет Джареду:

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я еврей, да?

Джаред кивает, кладет новому соседу руку на плечо и качает головой:

\- Я… э-э… мне кажется, ничего не получится.

После этого он решает просто заплатить за одиночное проживание. Когда он рассказывает родителям про свастику, даже его мама не знает, что сказать, а она всегда во всех видит только хорошее.

\- Ну, - произносит она, наконец, - ты все равно скоро приедешь домой. Может, в следующем семестре все наладится.

\- Да, - соглашается Джаред. Но дело в том, что он давно с нетерпением ждал, что будет жить в колледже с соседом по комнате. Он знает, что это совершенно несерьезно и даже по-детски, но это ведь часть студенческой жизни – сосед, с которым можно зависать и развлекаться, делая всякие присущие студентам глупости. Конечно, у него есть Адам и Чад, но это другое. Он хочет своего собственного крутого соседа.

До конца семестра остается всего две недели, когда в коридоре его останавливает Майк.

\- У тебя новый сосед, - говорит он.

Джаред вздыхает.

\- Нет, нет, на этот раз все здорово. Я знаю этого парня. Ну ладно, я его не знаю, но я знаю парня, который знает парня, который знает его. Я все проверил. Он классный, клянусь. К тому же, он несколько месяцев жил на раскладушке в гостиной Баркер Холла.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Джаред. Ну серьезно, не может же он заставить бедного парня жить в студенческой гостиной до конца учебного года, когда у него самого есть отличная свободная койка.

\- Фантастика, - ухмыляется Майк. – Он въехал утром, пока ты был на занятиях. - Уходя, Майк треплет его по плечу: - Ты храбрый маленький солдат, Джейсон.

\- По-моему, твой новый сосед – недоразвитый, - сообщает Чад, когда Джаред входит в комнату. Его подружка, София, дает ему подзатыльник. – Ой, женщина!

\- Ты такой придурок.

\- Я не придурок, я совершенно серьезен. По-моему, он действительно недоразвитый. Боже. Мне что, нельзя говорить «недоразвитый»?

\- Теперь это называется «умственно неполноценный», - говорит ему София.

\- Отлично. Джей, по-моему, твой новый сосед умственно неполноценный.

\- О, - говорит Джаред. Это… м-да. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что у него может быть недоразвитый – умственно неполноценный – сосед по комнате. Но он считает, что все имеют право пойти в колледж, а его мама учила, что каждый из детей божьих заслуживает честного шанса в жизни. Джаред пожимает плечами: - И как его зовут?

\- Ему все равно, - поражается Чад. – Его сосед – чертов Человек дождя, а ему все равно.

\- Это потому, что он не придурок.

\- Чувак не даст тебе спать по ночам – будет пересчитывать спички, - говорит Чад.

Джаред снова пожимает плечами. Он решает, что после маленького психопата, эмоционально нестабильного студента-инженера, будущей рок-звезды и неонациста недоразвитый – умственно неполноценный парень – это не так уж и плохо.

Этот самый парень в их спальне распаковывает вещи.

\- Привет, - говорит Джаред. – Я Джаред.

Парень поворачивается и смотрит на него. Он не выглядит недоразвитым, но Джаред знает, что не все недоразвитые – умственно неполноценные – люди выглядят такими. 

\- Дженсен, - отвечает парень.

Больше он ничего не говорит, даже не жмет Джареду руку. Джаред не держит на него зла. Черт, наверное, тяжело учиться в колледже, будучи умственно неполноценным, поэтому всякие мелочи вроде социальных приличий, не так уж и важны.

\- Ты мой пятый сосед в этом семестре, - сообщает ему Джаред. – Так что я просто предупреждаю. Может быть, меня сглазили. Хотя, если ты не неонацист с проблемой управления гневом, то скорей всего, мы уживемся. 

Джаред задумывается, не стоит ли ему выражаться более простыми словами. И знает ли Дженсен, кто такие неонацисты. Но Дженсен тихо смеется.

\- Рад слышать, - говорит он.

\- Серьезные у тебя учебники, - замечает Джаред, наблюдая, как Дженсен ставит книгу за книгой на полку над столом. Интересно, а это справедливо – заставлять умственно неполноценных людей столько читать? 

\- Да, - вздыхает Дженсен, - ботаника, зоология, химия, анатомия и физиология, - он дотрагивается до корешка каждой книги. – О, и современная этика, - он поднимает очередную книжку на полку. – Мне кажется, после такого количества книг нам самим физиотерапия понадобится.

У Дженсена тихий голос, и разговаривая, он теребит мочку уха, и именно тогда до Джареда доходит. Дженсен не недоразвитый, он стеснительный, и это слишком, черт возьми, прелестно, чтобы описать словами.

Джаред, кстати, может называть вещи прелестными и не беспокоиться, что это повредит его мужественному облику. Быть таким огромным, как он – в этом есть свои преимущества. По этой же причине он спокойно может носить розовое и обнимать всех подряд. Никто никогда не оспорит твою мужественность, если ты настолько большой, что можешь сломать шею одной рукой. Не то, чтобы Джаред стал ломать кому-нибудь шею. Он не настолько агрессивный. 

Джаред вытягивается на кровати и выгибается до хруста в позвоночнике. Он вздыхает и впервые за семестр думает, что у него появился сосед, который ему нравится.


	2. Chapter 2

Дженсен спокойный и аккуратный. Он обычно слушает музыку, но очень тихо, фоном. Он даже не храпит. До конца семестра меньше двух недель, и Джареду интересно, сколько же времени пройдет, прежде чем он поймет, какой у Дженсена недостаток. 

А потом чувствует себя виноватым за то, что предположил, что недостаток вообще может быть. Дженсен же не виноват, что у Джареда до этого было несколько паршивых соседей по комнате.

Дженсен вешает на стену постер Mavericks, и, ладно, Джаред не любит эту команду, но это ведь не свастика. Плюс постер отлично закрывает дыру, проделанную Филом несколько месяцев назад. 

Если единственный недостаток Дженсена – отсутствие вкуса при выборе спортивных команд, можно считать, Джареду повезло.

\- Может, он шпион, - предполагает Адам, не отрываясь от игры в PSP.

Джаред только смеется.

\- Мы пытаемся понять, что с ним не так, а не сделать из него крутого парня, - говорит Чад. – И мы знаем, что с ним не так. Он недоразвитый.

\- Он не недоразвитый, - возражает Джаред и легонько щелкает Чада по уху. 

\- Эй, осторожнее! – кричит Чад. – Господи! Я слишком красив для синяков, понятно?

И эти слова, конечно, заставляют Джареда дать Чаду еще одну затрещину. Это ведь своего рода правило: если один из твоих друзей заявляет, какой он красавец, ты просто обязан поубавить его самомнение.

\- Ой, хватит, ой! – вопит Чад, и он просто большой ребенок, потому что Джаред его едва задел. – Ты задушишь меня одной из своих лап, придурок.

Джаред хватает Чада за шею, запихивает его голову себе подмышку и одной рукой закрывает ему нос и рот. Именно в таком положении их и застает вернувшийся с занятий Дженсен.

Джаред убирает руку от лица Чада, но его самого не отпускает.

\- Привет, - говорит он.

Губы Дженсена дергаются в полуулыбке, пока он наблюдает, как Чад безрезультатно пытается выбраться из джаредовой хватки - Джаред довольно крепкий парень.

\- Мы тут все собрались на Полуночный Сеанс, не хочешь пойти с нами? – предлагает Джаред.

\- Ладно, - пожимает плечами Дженсен и уходит в спальню.

\- Недо-раз-ви-тый, - шепчет Чад и взвизгивает, когда Джаред усиливает хватку.

Полуночные Сеансы проходят по пятницам и субботам. Фильмы обычно показывают плохие, но вход бесплатный, так же, как и попкорн. А Джаред может съесть много попкорна.

И теперь у него в ногах два больших стакана, Дженсен сидит с одной стороны от него, Адам – с другой. Чад и София расположились на заднем ряду и занимаются бог знает чем.

Фильм – какой-то старый боевик с кунг-фу, но каким бы ужасным он ни был, на самом деле довольно неплох. По сюжету монах должен найти парня-девственника, рожденного 15 августа, чтобы совершить какой-то ритуал. В фильме много крутых драк и Арбузный монстр, издающий скрежещущий звук, над которым Джаред хохочет до слез. Он разворачивается и утыкается лицом Дженсену в плечо, и Дженсен тоже смеется, конечно, не так сильно, как Джаред, но все же. Дженсен треплет Джареда по затылку и говорит: «Дыши, чувак».

Когда фильм заканчивается, Джаред, как и все остальные, даже не уверен, в чем был смысл, но все равно все довольны. Бесплатное кино с кунг-фу – на что тут жаловаться.

Они выходят из кинотеатра, и Адам не очень удачно изображает какие-то боевые движения и довольно удачно – девицу с прической в виде антенны. Джаред покатывается со смеху, и конечно, именно в этот момент он натыкается на Сэнди.

\- Эмм, - говорит он, едва не врезавшись в нее, - привет! 

Слишком восторженно. Чересчур восторженно. Он заставляет себя поумерить энтузиазм:  
\- Привет, Сэнди.

\- Привет. – За ее спиной стоят еще четыре девушки, переговариваются шепотом и бросают на Джареда любопытные взгляды. – Джаред, да?

Джаред кивает. То, что она запомнила его имя – хороший знак. 

\- Не видел тебя с того времени в кофейне. Кстати, еще раз прошу прощения за тот случай. Но теперь у меня новый сосед, - он тянется назад и хлопает Дженсена по плечу. – Это Дженсен. А Фила исключили.

\- Не могу сказать, что мне его жалко, - отвечает Сэнди.

Дженсен стоит, сунув руки в карманы и глядя в землю, только иногда поднимая глаза на девушек. Он так мило стесняется, что Джаред борется с желанием взять его на руки и крепко сжать. 

\- Я рад, что встретил тебя, - говорит он Сэнди. – Я еще тогда хотел попросить твой номер, но боялся, что произвел не очень хорошее впечатление.

\- Это не ты произвел не очень хорошее впечатление, - улыбается Сэнди. – У тебя телефон с собой?

Они обмениваются телефонами, и Джаред как раз заканчивает заносить свой номер в телефон Сэнди, когда рядом с ними возникает Чад. 

\- Тому монаху, что искал девственника, просто нужно было обратиться к нашему Джею, - заявляет он, хлопая Джареда по плечу. 

Джаред сейчас умрет. Он умрет, потому что веселье на лицах подружек Сэнди ему точно не привиделось, и, боже, он ненавидит, когда над ним смеются девушки. Кажется, только одна из них не смеется, да и то потому, что Адам отвлек ее своими попытками изобразить приемы кунг-фу.

\- Ты просто невероятный засранец, - вздыхает София.

\- Что? – возмущается Чад.

Она качает головой и хватает его за ухо.

\- Ой, ой, женщина! – пытается вывернуться из ее хватки Чад, пока она оттаскивает его в сторону.

\- Это… это был Чад, - слабо улыбается Джаред, возвращая Сэнди телефон, - еще один мой сосед.

\- Тебе, кажется, не очень с ними везет, - говорит Сэнди. Слава богу, она не упоминает о том, что Джаред девственник. Он и так в любую минуту готов умереть от унижения.

\- Нет, Чад классный, - возражает Джаред.

Дженсен за его спиной многозначительно прочищает горло.

\- Ну, обычно, - пожимает плечами Джаред.

\- Позвони мне как-нибудь, - говорит Сэнди и уходит вместе с подружками.

\- Я покончу с собой, - качает головой Джаред, когда они с Дженсеном направляются в сторону общежития. – Или, может, просто упаду замертво от унижения.

\- Что? – с любопытством спрашивает Адам. – А что случилось? Ты ведь получил номер той девчонки, да?

\- Ага, - отвечает Дженсен, - как раз перед тем, как Чад решил всем рассказать, что Джаред девственник.

\- Не надо так орать, - взрывается Джаред.

\- Да ладно, какие проблемы-то, - успокаивает его Дженсен.

\- Это странно, - говорит Адам. – То есть, ладно, я уверен, что ты не один такой, но ты ведь не урод и не больной. И тебе восемнадцать. Это… - он замолкает, заметив сердитый взгляд Дженсена. – Это совершенно нормально, и однажды ты найдешь подходящую девушку.

Джаред только фыркает и дуется всю дорогу до общежития.

\- Я действительно не вижу в этом никакой проблемы, - говорит ему Дженсен, когда они возвращаются в комнату, и Джаред валится на кровать. Он знает, что ведет себя, как ребенок, но ему плевать.

\- Тебе легко говорить. Ты, наверное, лет в шестнадцать девственности лишился. 

\- В пятнадцать.

Джаред стонет и прижимает к лицу подушку. Может, если он надавит достаточно сильно, то придушит себя, и ему больше не придется встречаться с Сэнди.

Дженсен тянет за подушку:  
\- Серьезно. Это не так уж и важно.

\- Но почему ему обязательно нужно было это сказать перед ней? – ноет Джаред.

\- Наверное, потому, что он придурок.

\- Он не придурок.

\- Он только что сказал девушке, которая тебе нравится, что ты девственник.

Джаред вздыхает. Ну ладно. Значит, Чад придурок. Но еще он друг Джареда. 

\- Я просто не понимаю, зачем он это сделал.

\- Эмм… придурок?

\- Я не буду ей звонить.

\- Она просила позвонить.

\- Она просто была вежливой, - он убирает подушку от лица, - а прямо сейчас они с подружками смеются над тем, какой я неудачник.

\- Прямо сейчас я смеюсь над тем, какой ты неудачник.

\- Ты ведь сказал, что это неважно!

\- Неважно. Но вот прямо сейчас ты ведешь себя, как неудачник. Давай-ка, вставай.

Джаред только смотрит на него.

\- Я серьезно. Мы уходим.

\- Куда? Почти два часа ночи.

Дженсен вздыхает и качает головой:  
\- Думаешь, ты мой единственный друг? Я веду тебя на вечеринку.

\- В два ночи?

\- На таких вечеринках к этому времени только начинается самое веселье. И я не позволю тебе дуться и ворчать всю ночь.

\- Я не дуюсь. – Дженсен дергает бровью. – Ну ладно, я немного дуюсь. Отлично. Пошли.

\- У тебя есть машина? – спрашивает Дженсен.

Джаред мотает головой.

\- Так, а я припарковался на стоянке С, так что придется пройтись.

\- Я не возражаю, - Джаред встает и натягивает куртку. Зима выдалась теплой, но все равно в Сан-Антонио Джаред не привык к такому холоду.

Первые минут десять до парковки Джаред молчит, думает о Сэнди и о том, какой он идиот. Но потом любопытство берет верх:  
\- А к кому мы идем?

\- К одному из моих родственников.

\- А как его зовут? Или ее?

\- Его. Крис. - Да, из Дженсена информацию нужно клещами вытягивать.

\- И чем он занимается?

\- Играет в группе.

Джаред останавливается:  
\- У них ведь в группе нет гитариста по имени Марк, а?

\- Насколько я знаю, нет. Мне стоит спросить, почему это было бы плохо?

\- Третий сосед, - объясняет Джаред. – Он любил играть «Лестницу в небо» двадцать раз подряд. И я не преувеличиваю. Снова и снова, и снова. Пока Чад не выбросил его усилитель в окно.

\- Может, Чад не такой уж и плохой, - смеется Дженсен.

\- Нет, совсем не плохой, правда. Вы просто неудачно начали свое знакомство, да еще он решил, что ты недоразвитый.

Дженсен смотрит на него с улыбкой:  
\- Он думал, что я недоразвитый?

\- Э-э-э… умственно неполноценный? Видимо, он не догадался, что ты просто застенчивый.

\- Я не застенчивый, - возмущается Дженсен.

В этот раз черед Джареда скептически дергать бровью. 

\- Точно. Да ты этим девушкам сегодня даже в глаза не мог смотреть, не то, что с ними разговаривать.

Дженсен запихивает руки в карманы.

\- Заткнись.

\- Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть застенчивым. Это невероятно мило.

\- Мило? Я умственно отсталый и милый. Зашибись.

\- Мне можно называть вещи милыми, - говорит Джаред. – В этом преимущество двухметрового роста, - он объясняет Дженсену свою теорию неоспариваемой мужественности, почему ему позволено называть что-то милым и прелестным, и танцевать, задрав руки вверх, и носить все, что ему захочется. К тому моменту, как они добираются до пикапа Дженсена, Джаред успевает продемонстрировать свои самые идиотские танцевальные движения, а Дженсен так хохочет, что ему приходится прислониться к машине, чтобы перевести дыхание. 

\- Странный ты, Джей, - говорит Дженсен, успокоившись, но в его голосе нет иронии, и он тепло улыбается.

Усевшись на пассажирское сиденье, Джаред задирает руки вверх и делает несколько танцевальных движений, только чтобы снова услышать, как Дженсен смеется. 

\- Старик, не думаю, что тебе стоит давать пиво.

\- Я заслужил пиво, - говорит Джаред, отстукивая ритм по приборной панели. – У меня был очень непростой вечер.

Дженсен мягко улыбается и качает головой, но не спорит. Они едут на южную окраину города и как только поворачивают на нужную улицу, Джареду даже не нужно спрашивать, какой дом им нужен. Машины припаркованы повсюду, орет музыка, и по всему крыльцу и заднему двору развешаны бумажные фонари. Внутри небольшого дома столько людей, что он похож на гигантский муравейник.

\- Я бы познакомил тебя со всеми, - пытается перекричать Дженсен музыку, - но, по-моему, я сам знаю тут от силы человек восемь. 

\- Не переживай, - отвечает Джаред, - я никогда не теряюсь в большой компании. А где пиво?

\- Пиво закончилось, бочонки опустели, - рядом с ними появляется парень в обтягивающей футболке и соломенной ковбойской шляпе. Он закидывает одну руку Дженсену на плечо. – Вы только посмотрите, середина недели, а он гуляет.

\- Сегодня пятница, - говорит ему Дженсен.

Парень закатывает глаза:  
\- Ты все воспринимаешь буквально. В этом твоя проблема.

\- Моя проблема в том, что я трезв, а мне пришлось смотреть фильм, в котором монстром был арбуз. Если пива нет, каков план Б?

\- Сок джунглей, - улыбается парень. Потом мельком смотрит на Джареда. – А кто твой приятель?

\- О. Крис, это Джаред, мой сосед по комнате. Джаред, это мой кузен Крис. У моего приятеля Джея проблемы с женщиной.

Крис вздыхает, качает головой и закидывает вторую руку на плечо Джареду:  
\- Забвение в той стороне, друзья мои, - он ведет их на кухню, где на столе стоят огромные пластиковые бочонки, заполненные какой-то непонятной фиолетовой жидкостью с плавающими в ней кусочками фруктов.

Первый глоток ужасен и обжигает горло. Джаред кривится, а Дженсен хохочет и хлопает его по плечу. 

\- Что в нем? – интересуется Джаред.

\- У меня никогда не хватало духу спросить, - признается Дженсен. – А после второй порции становится уже все равно.

Дженсен прав. Ко второй порции вкус у Сока джунглей уже вполне ничего, и Джаред отлично проводит время, болтая с людьми, с которыми встречался на занятиях, завязывая беседы с незнакомцами. К третьей порции он забывает обо всех неприятностях и с радостью готов присоединиться к остальным на импровизированном танцполе в гостиной. После четвертой ему кажется, что его сейчас вырвет.

На заднем дворе тоже много людей, все в основном топчутся вокруг высоких обогревателей. Джаред заходит за угол дома, где никого нет, находит подходящий кустик и выблевывает почти все, что есть в его организме. После этого он чувствует себя намного лучше.

\- Ты в порядке? – Дженсен сидит на ступеньках заднего крыльца.

Джаред кивает. Дженсен протягивает ему пластиковый стаканчик:  
\- Вот, выпей.

Джаред пьет, потом морщится:  
\- Это вода.

\- Ага. И мне кажется, тебе понадобится еще.

\- Не люблю воду, - говорит ему Джаред.

\- Так значит, это не тебя выворачивало наизнанку минуту назад?

\- Не важно. Я в порядке, - отмахивается Джаред. Он садится на ступеньку рядом с Дженсеном и упирается в его плечо. – Веселая вечеринка.

\- Ага.

\- Я не видел, чтобы ты тусовался со всеми. 

\- Я не тусуюсь.

\- Ты такой застенчивый, - произносит Джаред с улыбкой, толкаясь бедром в бедро Дженсена.

\- Нет, я просто не тусуюсь.

\- Застенчивый. Из нас получится отличная команда.

\- Серьезно?

\- Ага. Мы… какое же это слово? Взаимодополняемые. Ты с самого начала должен был стать моим соседом. Этот год оказался бы намного интереснее. 

\- У тебя изо рта пахнет рвотой, - говорит ему Дженсен. 

Джаред смеется и отклоняется в сторону, упираясь в перила. И это последнее, что он помнит, а потом просыпается, уткнувшись лицом в линолеум, а чья-то нога в ковбойском сапоге тычет его в плечо.

\- Я думал, мы избавились от всех приблудных, - слышится голос откуда-то сверху.

\- Избавились. Это парень Дженсена, - Джареду кажется, что он узнает голос кузена Дженсена, хотя тот и доносится, словно из длинного туннеля.

\- Правда?

\- Нет, не в этом смысле… это его сосед по комнате.

\- Ха. Этот лучше, чем последний?

\- Похоже на то.

Джаред стонет и приподнимает голову. Оказывается, что он лежит на кухонном полу. 

\- Не блюй на мой пол, - говорит владелец ковбойских ботинок. 

\- Ладно, - отвечает Джаред, опускает голову и снова засыпает.

Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, Дженсен сидит на корточках рядом с ним. 

\- Чувак, ты почему на полу?

\- Удобно, - бормочет Джаред.

Дженсен тихо смеется.

\- Как думаешь, сможешь встать? В состоянии пойти домой?

\- Я в порядке, - отвечает Джаред. Он садится, и мир наклоняется, кружится, потом снова наклоняется. А в голове, похоже, играет целый ансамбль барабанщиков. – О боже.

\- Говорил же, чтобы ты еще воды выпил.

\- Сейчас сдохну, - стонет Джаред.

\- Давай, - Дженсен помогает ему подняться, надевает на него куртку и ведет к машине. – Сядешь впереди или ляжешь в кузове?

\- Лягу, - говорит Джаред. Он забирается в кузов и укладывается головой на запасное колесо. Лежит какое-то время, думая, куда пропал Дженсен. Тут Дженсен возвращается и укрывает его спальным мешком.

\- Если будет тошнить, то лучше делай это за борт. 

\- Ладно, - кивает Джаред. Его не тошнит, но он чувствует каждый поворот и каждый ухаб на дороге. Но ночной воздух приятно охлаждает лицо, и к тому моменту, как Дженсен притормаживает у общежития, Джаред снова почти спит.

\- Здесь нельзя парковаться, - замечает он, когда Дженсен помогает ему вылезти из кузова.

\- Я знаю. 

\- А ты припарковался. Тебе выпишут штраф.

\- Я отъеду, как только доведу тебя до комнаты.

Джаред улыбается. Дженсен припарковался в неположенном месте ради него. 

\- Мы могли бы вместе дойти от парковки.

\- Не могли бы, - ворчит Дженсен и закидывает руку Джареда себе на плечо. – Давай, поднимай ногу. Ты слишком большой, чтобы тащить тебя по лестнице.

Джаред фокусируется на том, чтобы передвигать ноги, и длится это, как ему кажется, невероятно долго. Наконец, они добираются до квартиры. 

\- Ты очень хороший сосед, - заявляет Джаред, когда Дженсен укладывает его на постель. 

\- Ага, - Дженсен снимает с него ботинки и куртку.

\- Намного лучше, чем Фил или Рэндал, или Марк, или… тот… нацист. Я так и не узнал, как его зовут. Это плохо? Что, если он был замечательным парнем?

\- Нацист?

\- Ты прав. Нацисты не могут быть замечательными. Эй, Дженсен. По-моему, меня сейчас опять вырвет.

Дженсен протягивает ему мусорное ведро, и Джареда снова рвет, а Дженсен уходит, чтобы отогнать машину.

Джаред начинает чувствовать себя человеком только к утру воскресенья. И даже тогда на завтрак он съедает только хлопья и тост, отказываясь от омлета с беконом, который готовят в кафе по воскресеньям. На обратном пути Джаред встречает Сэнди.

\- Привет, Сэнди, - здоровается он.

Она смотрит на него, дергает плечом, говорит: «Привет» - и проходит мимо.

Вернувшись в общагу, Джаред идет в комнату Адама и Чада, осторожно вытаскивает подушку из-под головы Софии и прижимает к лицу Чада.

\- Мне кажется, у него жабры, - сонно бормочет София. – Я пробовала раньше. Никогда не получается.

Чад просыпается, размахивая руками и ногами.

\- Какого хрена? – возмущается он, когда Джаред убирает подушку. – Я спал.

\- В следующий раз, когда тебе захочется сказать девушке что-нибудь – что угодно – обо мне? Молчи.

\- Это значит, ты не сможешь познакомить меня с симпатичной подружкой Сэнди? - раздается из-под одеяла на верхней койке голос Адама.

\- Господи, - вскрикивает София, - ты все время был здесь?

\- Я всегда все время здесь, - бормочет Адам. – У меня уже иммунитет выработался к идущим снизу порнозвукам. А еще после ваших забав с коническими свечками я Чаду в глаза не могу смотреть.

София изо всех сил лупит Чада по плечу:  
\- Ты говорил мне, что он ночует у подружки!

\- Говорил? – удивляется Чад.

\- Да. Нет. На самом деле у меня нет подружки, - сообщает Адам, откидывая с головы одеяло. – И я предпочитаю спать восемь-девять часов, это очень полезно для кожи, так что обычно я уже в кровати, когда вы начинаете свой час любительского порно. 

\- Ты мудак, - заявляет София, вылезая из постели Чада. На ней только нижнее белье, и Джаред с трудом сглатывает. Каждый раз, видя женскую грудь, он немного забывает, как думать. 

\- Что? – спрашивает Чад. – Будто ты не знала, что он здесь. Он храпит!

\- Я не храплю!

\- Как паровоз.

София натягивает свитер, и Джаред немного разочарован.

\- Это я! – рявкает она. – У меня искривленная носовая перегородка.

\- Ты храпишь, как паровоз, - говорит ей Чад.

\- Тебе меня больше никогда не трахнуть, - София хватает свои джинсы и выходит из комнаты со штанами в одной руке и с ботинками в другой. 

\- Люблю эту девчонку, - заявляет Чад.

Джаред только закатывает глаза. Ему все еще немного хочется прибить Чада, но он решает, что если подождет достаточно, то кто-нибудь сделает это за него.

Когда Джаред возвращается в свою комнату, Дженсен уже не спит, но все еще в постели. У него на коленях лэптоп, он зевает и говорит вошедшему Джареду «доброе утро».

\- Сэнди меня только что отшила, - сообщает Джаред, вытягиваясь на кровати. Он закидывает руки за голову и пялится на пружины в основании койки Дженсена. 

\- Ты ей позвонил?

\- Нет. Увидел ее, когда возвращался из кафе. Ей не терпелось от меня сбежать. Поэтому я вернулся и попытался придушить Чада. Но не получилось. Наверное, к лучшему, потому что я не очень хочу попасть в тюрьму. Ну так вот, оказалось, что весь семестр Чад говорил Софии, что Адама нет в комнате, когда они занимаются сексом, а ты знаешь, как много Адам спит. Ну, может, и не знаешь, но он много спит. Он обычно ложится в полдесятого или в одиннадцать, поэтому, когда Чад с Софией возвращаются, он уже спит. София обнаружила, что Чад ей врал, и она просто… старик, на ней даже кофты не было, и я немного отвлекся от того, что она говорила. Знаю, что я не должен так засматриваться на подружку моего лучшего друга, ну, теперь, может, уже на бывшую подружку, но все равно. Не то, что я постоянно вижу полуголых женщин. У нее очень красивая грудь.

Дженсен усмехается, и Джаред слышит, как с тихим стуком закрывается лэптоп.

\- Она совсем не обратила на меня внимания, - вздыхает Джаред.

\- София?

\- Нет, Сэнди. Я сказал «привет», а она едва повернулась в мою сторону. Как я могу потерять девственность, если из-за того факта, что я девственник, девушки шарахаются от меня, как от прокаженного? 

\- Боже. Ты не прокаженный и вряд ли ты единственный парень, который еще не занимался сексом. Да, ты не трахнул какую-нибудь тощую девицу в выпускном классе и не подхватил от нее какую-нибудь болячку, и что с того?

\- Тогда почему она меня отшила?

\- Я не знаю. В пятницу вечером она казалась заинтересованной. Может быть, она торопилась куда-нибудь и не могла остановиться поболтать.

Джаред вздыхает.

\- Ты и твоя логика. Не знаю, почему я вообще переживаю, потому что, даже если она заинтересовалась, а это не так, то мы все равно уезжаем через неделю. И это напомнило мне – нужно позвонить родителям и спросить, смогут ли они за мной приехать или мне придется покупать билет на автобус.

\- Твои родители поедут сюда из Сан-Антонио?

\- Не люблю их просить, но автобусы не люблю еще больше. А билеты на самолет перед Рождеством стоят бешеных денег.

\- Я могу довезти тебя до Далласа, - говорит Дженсен.

\- Правда?

\- Я все равно туда еду. Было бы глупо не поехать вместе.

Джаред не может удержаться от расползающейся по лицу глупой ухмылки. Он задирает ногу и тычет ею снизу в матрас Дженсена. 

– Ты действительно самый лучший в мире сосед по комнате.

\- Ты собираешься петь «Кумбайя»? Потому что я этого не потерплю.

\- Я подумывал о паре строк из «Для этого и нужны друзья» Дианы Уорвик, - поддразнивает Джаред.

\- О. Ну тогда ладно.

И только потому, что Джаред знает, как это глупо, и что Дженсен будет смеяться, он набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и заводит:

\- Улыбайся и сияй, знай, что ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать, ведь для этого и нужны друзья…


	3. Chapter 3

Во время экзаменационной недели Джаред кое-что про себя понял. Он понял, что ненавидит экзамены. Лютой ненавистью. Он даже не представлял, что способен на такую ненависть.

А Дженсен только улыбается каждый раз, как Джаред начинает ныть.

\- Ты даже не учишь ничего! – возмущается Джаред, отчаянно пытаясь запомнить имя мужика, которого французы сослали на остров за измену и который не был ни в чем виноват. – Почему ты не зубришь?

\- Я обычно в течение семестра учу то, что мне понадобится на экзаменах, - говорит ему Дженсен. – Тебе тоже стоит попробовать так делать.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - отвечает Джаред. Когда, наконец, четыре дня спустя он вылезает из-за учебников, то ему кажется, что он окончательно выдохся и не поумнел, а, наоборот, поглупел. И он с огромной радостью бросает на пол задачник по алгебре и топчется по нему ногами.

\- А разве этот учебник не понадобится тебе в следующем семестре? – спрашивает Дженсен.

\- Это символический акт, - Джаред поднимает книгу и кладет ее обратно на полку. 

\- Готов идти к Крису? Пива выпьешь.

\- Да, но немного. И никакого Сока джунглей, - Джаред потирает живот. – Господи, у меня при одной мысли о нем в желудке все переворачивается.

\- Никакого Сока джунглей, - Дженсен со смехом берет со стола ключи.

В этот момент в их комнату без стука вваливается Адам.

\- Чувак, у нас с тобой сегодня свидание.

\- Чего? – не понимает Джаред.

\- Я только что видел Рэйчел, помнишь, ту красотку? Ну так вот, мы разговорились, и я начал прикалываться над тобой, потому что ты не звонишь Сэнди, а она смеялась над Сэнди, потому что та не звонит тебе, и тут нас просто озарило, и поэтому мы сегодня вчетвером идем на свидание. И отрицательного ответа я не приму, потому что я очень, очень хочу пойти на свидание с этой девчонкой, так что… вот. Одевайся.

Джаред смотрит на свой джемпер и джинсы.

\- Я одет.

\- Он имеет в виду – одевайся для свидания, - подсказывает Дженсен.

\- Что? Сейчас? Прямо сейчас?

\- Ты завтра уезжаешь, - напоминает ему Адам, - когда еще нам идти? У Рэйчел есть машина, мы встречаемся у их общаги через полчаса. 

\- Но я… мы с Дженсеном…

Адам на полном серьезе опускается перед ним на колени.   
\- Эта девушка – богиня, Джей. Она восхитительная и умная, и когда она смеется, то это означает «ой, ты такой веселый и очаровательный», а не обычное «ну ты и чудик», так что, пожалуйста, я умоляю тебя…

\- Иди с Сэнди, - говорит Дженсен.

\- Но у нас были планы. – Джаред готов разорваться. Он хочет пойти с Сэнди, он очень, очень хочет пойти на свидание с Сэнди. Но он совсем не хочет быть одним из тех парней, что бросают друзей каждый раз, когда на горизонте появляется что-то интереснее.

\- Черт, приведи ее на вечеринку, если хочешь, - настаивает Дженсен, - но правда, старик, отправляйся с ней на свидание. Если не пойдешь, я до конца жизни буду над тобой смеяться.

Джаред улыбается, притягивает его к себе и крепко обнимает.

\- Ты меня обнимаешь, - говорит Дженсен.

\- Ага.

\- Перестань меня обнимать.

\- Оо, - Адам вскакивает на ноги, - я тоже хочу поучаствовать. - Он подходит к ним сбоку и обхватывает руками.

\- Вы оба меня обнимаете.

\- Ты справишься, - произносит Адам и треплет Дженсена по голове.

\- Вы оба должны прекратить меня обнимать.

\- Тебе это нравится, - говорит Джаред, прижимая его еще крепче.

В конце концов, Дженсену удается вывернуться из их объятий, но он смеется.

\- Вы чудики. Оба.

Адам лезет к Джареду в шкаф и вытаскивает темно-зеленый свитер. 

\- Одень это. Он подчеркивает цвет глаз.

Джаред оглядывается на Дженсена.

\- На меня не смотри, - отмахивается тот.

\- Меня воспитывали женщины, - объясняет Адам. – Такие вещи просто оседают в голове.

\- Может, тебе и зубы стоит почистить, - замечает Дженсен. - Если только она не фанатка лукового дыхания.

\- О господи. Я не ходил на свидания со времен старших классов.

\- Это было всего полгода назад, - Дженсен хлопает его по плечу. – Думаю, ты справишься.

Джаред вздыхает и идет чистить зубы.

Рэйчел и Сэнди ждут их у дверей общежития. Рэйчел крутит на пальце ключи, Сэнди закутана в бледно-розовую парку, а на голове у нее пушистая розовая шапочка.   
Она улыбается и застенчиво машет рукой в розовой рукавице:  
\- Привет.  
Джаред останавливается и засовывает руки в карманы:  
\- Привет.

\- Холодно, - говорит Рэйчел. – Пошли.

Они идут в итальянский ресторанчик, и Джаред старается не заказывать ничего, чем можно закапать свитер. Говорит в основном Адам, пародирует знакомых и рассказывает анекдоты, и это отлично, потому что обычно роль шута в компании достается Джареду. Так что сейчас он рад возможности изобразить из себя крутого хладнокровного парня.

Сэнди приехала их Калифорнии, поэтому какое-то время они обсуждают, какая холодная здесь зима. Не лучшая тема для разговора, но хоть что-то. У Сэнди под паркой оказывается топ с глубоким вырезом, и в основном Джаред старается не пялиться на ее декольте.

Сэнди съедает две порции салата, целую тарелку лазаньи и много хлебных палочек. Это тоже здорово. Джареду нравятся девушки, которые любят поесть, хотя он знает, что лучше об этом не говорить. Девушкам не очень нравится, когда им напоминают об их хорошем аппетите. Даже если это сказано, как комплимент.

По дороге к машине Джаред говорит:  
\- Мои друзья устраивает вечеринку. Не хотите пойти?

Это не совсем правда, но Дженсен ведь сказал, что они могут придти.

Сэнди смотрит на Рэйчел, та пожимает плечами:  
\- Ладно, пойдем.

\- Отлично! – восклицает Адам, потом наклоняется к Джареду и шепчет: - Чур, я сажусь впереди.

Джаред устраивается рядом с Сэнди на заднем сидении и указывает Рэйчел дорогу. Он довольно хорошо запомнил, как доехать, а добравшись до нужной улицы, дом они сразу найдут.

\- Тебя тут совсем придавило, - замечает Сэнди.

Джаред пожимает плечами. Места на заднем сидении действительно мало, но он привык.

\- Все нормально.

\- Ты можешь вытянуть ноги сюда, если хочешь.

\- Нет, я в порядке.

Сэнди молчит, потом наклоняется к нему.

\- У меня изо рта пахнет чесноком, - шепчет она.

У Джареда сердце ухает куда-то к желудку.

\- У меня тоже, - произносит он, наклоняется ближе и прижимается губами к ее губам. Он даже не замечает чесночного дыхания, обхватывает ее лицо руками и чуть разворачивает, чтобы было удобнее. Она приоткрывает рот и, да, черт, как же ему этого не хватало. Он несколько месяцев не целовал девушку, и сейчас все просто идеально.

Она кладет одну руку ему на бедро, и боже, кажется, вся его кровь устремилась к члену. От нее восхитительно пахнет – мылом, цветочными духами и хлебными палочками – а ее рука гладит внутреннюю сторону его бедра. 

\- Ты мне так и не позвонил, - шепчет Сэнди, когда они отрываются друг от друга. 

\- Эмм… - он не в состоянии думать. Рука на бедре. Рука девушки лежит на его бедре. – Я не знал, хочешь ли ты этого. После того, что сказал Чад.  
\- Мне плевать на это, - говорит она. – Ты, правда, думал, что мне есть до этого дело?

\- Я не знаю. Не знал.

Она чуть прикусывает его нижнюю губу. Иисусе, у него так стоит, что почти больно.  
\- Для меня это не имеет никакого значения. Никакого.

\- Хорошо. – Он снова целует ее, проводя большим пальцем по скуле, а Сэнди все поглаживает пальцами по внутреннему шву его джинсов и…

\- Эй, вы, только попробуйте запачкать мне чем-нибудь сиденье, - окликает их Рэйчел.

Сэнди отстраняется, тихо смеясь, и Джаред чувствует, что краснеет. Он откидывается на сидении и кладет руки на колени.   
\- Как называется улица? – спрашивает Рэйчел.

\- Не представляю, но она вон там, через три дома налево, - подсказывает Джаред, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на дороге. Они подъезжают к нужному дому, рядом с которым опять стоят машины, а внутри орет музыка. К этому моменту Джаред уже не так возбужден, но все равно рад, что у него достаточно длинный свитер, чтобы прикрыть выпуклость в джинсах. 

\- Хочешь пива? – спрашивает он Сэнди. – И я бы не рекомендовал пить Сок джунглей.

\- Да, - она гладит его по руке, - пиво это здорово.

\- Сейчас вернусь.

Он идет по дому, надеясь, что бочонок не на улице, и улыбается, когда обнаруживает, что именно Дженсен стоит на разливе. 

\- Джей! – радостно кричит Дженсен. – Все, это мой приятель Джаред. Джаред, это все. Как ты, старик? Хорошо? Как свидание?

Джаред улыбается. Он никогда раньше не видел Дженсена пьяным, и это здорово, что тот немного вылез из своей раковины. 

\- Все отлично, - говорит он. – Можно мне два пива?

Дженсен оглядывает толпу и протягивает Джареду только что налитый стакан, не обращая внимания на ждущих в очереди:  
\- Она здесь?

\- Эй, - возмущается стоящий рядом парень, - это мое. Я за него заплатил.

\- Не лезь в бутылку, - отмахивается Дженсен, наливая Джареду второй стакан. – Джаред тут с очень симпатичной девчонкой, с которой он только что ходил на свидание…

\- В «Олив Гарден», - говорит Джаред.

\- Правда?

\- Мне там нравится. К тому же его девушки выбирали.

\- «Олив Гарден» - это убожество, - фыркает Дженсен.

\- Пойдем, поздороваешься.

\- Ладно, ладно, - Дженсен обходит стол, расслабленно и чуть пошатываясь, и оглядывается на парня, что жаловался: - Ты теперь тут главный, приятель. Следи за пеной.

\- Она… господи, она такая… восхитительная, - выдыхает Джаред, пока они с Дженсеном пробираются сквозь толпу. – По дороге сюда мы целовались и… - он замирает на месте.

Сэнди крутится вокруг и трется об какого-то парня на танцполе, он придерживает ее за талию, и ее нога обвивает его бедра, когда она прогибается к самому полу. Джаред недовольно хмурится. Может, он чего-то не понял? Он ставит пиво на край стола, подходит к Сэнди и кладет ей руку на плечо.  
\- Эй.

Она оглядывается, недовольно кривится, говорит: «Отвали» - и обнимает парня за шею. Вот черт. Джаред возвращается к столу, залпом выпивает одно пиво и тянется к другому, когда чувствует руку Дженсена на своей. 

\- Она этого не стоит, - говорит Дженсен, забирая у него пиво.

\- Она… я просто… а потом она! – бормочет Джаред.

\- Я знаю. Видел. Пошли, - Дженсен подталкивает его сквозь толпу в темный коридор. Выуживает ключи из кармана и открывает навесной замок на одной из дверей. Глядя на замок, можно предположить, что за дверью находится что-то очень секретное и важное, но это не так. Там обычная комната – в центре кровать с голым матрасом, гитара в углу и несколько коробок вдоль стены. 

\- Я храню здесь кое-какие вещи, - объясняет Дженсен, вешая замок на крючок около двери. – Не доверяю друзьям Криса.

Судя по тому, что Джаред видел, это, наверное, хорошая идея. Он проходит через комнату, нервно треплет волосы, возвращается обратно. 

\- Что я сделал? – интересуется он в пространство. – У нас ведь все было хорошо. Я думал, мы нашли общий язык!

\- Я не знаю, - говорит Дженсен. Он прислоняется к стене, тихо смеется, а потом признается: - Я немного пьян. Даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, старик. После фильма мне показалось, что она тобой заинтересовалась. Может, у нее есть сестра-близнец.

\- Нет у нее близнеца. Она просто была со мной милой, чтобы потом меня бросить. Черт, мне нужно еще пиво.

\- Нет, не нужно. Забыл, что случилось в прошлый раз?

\- Тогда было не пиво!

\- Тогда ты блевал два дня подряд. Вот, смотри. Крис так все спальни в доме разукрасил, - Дженсен выключает свет, щелкает другим переключателем, и на стенах и потолке появляются движущиеся огоньки, как в планетарии.

\- Ха, - Джаред не уверен, круто это или его от этого тошнит. Он садится на край кровати, потом хлопается спиной на матрас, – и он сделал такое в каждой комнате?

Дженсен тихо усмехается и ложится рядом с ним.

\- Ага. Он довольно прямолинеен.

Они смотрят, как медленно движущиеся точки света на потолке меняют цвет от желтого к белому, с зеленого на голубой. 

\- Она мне действительно нравилась, - говорит Джаред спустя какое-то время.

\- Я знаю, приятель.

\- Она трогала мое бедро.

Дженсен снова смеется.

\- Я не понимаю женщин.

\- А кто понимает?

\- Иногда мне кажется, что все, кроме меня. Я никогда ни с кем не пересплю.   
\- Конечно, переспишь.

\- Нет. Никогда. Боже, я просто взорвусь от сексуального напряжения, и когда люди спросят, от чего я умер? Тебе придется всем говорить - «от девственности».

\- Ты преувеличиваешь. Ого. Это ты кружишься или мне из-за огней кажется?

\- Они немного отвлекают. Черт. Она положила мне руку на бедро и… целовала меня. Она это начала, она первая меня поцеловала, а сейчас… Господи. Она, наверное, трахается с этим парнем, который переспал уже с сотней девчонок, а я просто ненавижу свою жизнь.

\- Не переживай, - шепчет Дженсен, и Джаред не совсем уверен, из-за чего он не должен переживать, но только до тех пор, пока не чувствует, как рука Дженсена скользит ему между ног. Он вздрагивает и пытается сесть. Дженсен кладет руку ему на живот, чуть поглаживает успокаивающе, и заставляет лечь обратно. «Все хорошо», - шепчет он, а потом оказывается на коленях между ног Джареда, прихватывая его член губами сквозь ткань джинсов.

Джаред стонет, выгибается, ища контакта. Ему нужно все это прекратить, он знает, нужно остановиться, но он весь вечер был возбужден, а Дженсен дергает за молнию на джинсах, и его горячий влажный рот накрывает член Джареда и… все. Джаред даже думать больше не может, а уж тем более помнить о том, что, наверное, не стоит позволять соседу по комнате ему отсасывать. Он вскидывает бедра, и Дженсен дергается назад, кашляя.

\- Прости, прости, - сипит Джаред.

Дженсен же просто наклоняется, придавливает бедра Джареда локтями и снова берет его член в рот. Джаред никогда в жизни не чувствовал ничего подобного. Конечно, он знал, что это должно быть приятно, но, черт возьми, рот Дженсена такой горячий, такой восхитительно скользко-влажный внутри. А когда язык Дженсена касается вены прямо под головкой, Джареду хочется кричать. Но вместо этого он прикусывает кулак, крепко зажмуривается и старается не кончить сию секунду. 

Прижимая бедра Джареда одной рукой, второй Дженсен скользит вниз и чуть сжимает его мошонку, и господи боже, Джаред закидывает руки за голову, хватаясь за спинку кровати, и поворачивает голову набок. Он кусает губы, чтобы не застонать, а когда это не помогает, сжимает зубы и утыкается лицом в предплечье. Потом Дженсен меняет тактику – его рука скользит по стволу, а язык вылизывает яички и это так… так охренительно великолепно. 

\- Черт, черт, черт, - выдыхает Джаред, - сейчас… черт, Джен, я сейчас… 

Дженсен в ответ не отстраняется, а наоборот обхватывает губами головку и глотает, и это так горячо, что Джаред готов кончить еще раз.   
От мерцающих огней на потолке у него кружится голова, и это, а еще плюс пиво, плюс оргазм заставляет его прикрыть глаза. Джаред не хочет засыпать, ему нужно понять, какого черта только что произошло, но сон кажется таким притягательным, и Джаред сдается ему, все еще чувствуя губы Дженсена на своем члене.

 

Поездка в Техас на следующий день проходит немного… неловко.

Утром Джаред проснулся один, побродил по дому Криса и обнаружил Дженсена сидящим на ступеньках крыльца с сигаретой в руке.

\- Не знал, что ты куришь, - произнес он тихо.

Дженсен обернулся к нему и пожал плечами:  
\- А я и не курю. Готов вернуться? Я считаю, нам лучше выехать до полудня.

Джаред кивнул, и на этом все. Дженсен ведет себя так, будто ничего не случилось? Ладно, может, это и к лучшему. Может, и Джареду стоит забыть обо всем. Вот только Дженсен ему отсосал, и Джаред не сможет об этом забыть. Никогда. 

Вещи Джаред собрал еще несколько дней назад. Он даже составил несколько дорожных плей-листов для своего iPod’а, но теперь решает оставить его в рюкзаке. Ему кажется, что песни вроде «Для этого и нужны друзья» и «Спасибо, что ты мой друг» будут уже не такими забавными наутро после минета.   
Дженсен, со своей стороны, ведет себя совершенно нормально. Конечно, он тих и почти не разговаривает, только смотрит на дорогу и постукивает пальцами по рулю. Но Дженсен в любом случает так себя вел бы, даже если бы он… ну, не отсасывал Джареду.

Да, Джареду тяжело оправиться от всей этой неразберихи «мой лучший друг сделал мне минет».

Может, он просто сошел с ума. Может, ему все это привиделось. Но Джаред знает, что это неправда. Он знает, что это было. Может, это все… ерунда. Одна из тех студенческих глупостей, о которых он слышал в школе. Студенты в колледже постоянно делают всякие глупости. Все об этом говорят.

Джаред должен что-нибудь сказать. Ему действительно стоит что-нибудь сказать. Вот только он совершенно не представляет, с чего начать. Он смотрит в окно и пытается придумать, что сказать, и стоит ли вообще что-нибудь говорить, и спустя три часа ему плохо, и он почти сходит с ума, поэтому с языка у него срывается только:  
\- О господи, ты что, меня соблазнил?

Дженсен давится диетической колой и следующие полторы мили кашляет и пытается отдышаться. 

\- Так и есть, соблазнил! Эта комната и эти огоньки крутящиеся и… ты все это спланировал!

Дженсен опять кашляет, ставит бутылку в подстаканник и вытирает колу с футболки. 

\- Нет, - произносит он еле слышно, - я ничего не планировал. Просто… когда я пьян, я становлюсь немного…

\- Геем? – подсказывает Джаред.

\- Нет, я гей, даже когда трезвый.

Джаред недоуменно хмурится.

\- Слушай… - Дженсен вздыхает и потирает шею, - я просто… Я не знал, как сказать, чтобы это не стало проблемой, и это не проблема, просто…

\- Просто иногда ты отсасываешь своим друзьям?

Дженсен коротко стонет и не отвечает. Джаред складывает руки на груди и смотрит в стекло. Если Дженсен не хочет об этом говорить, отлично. Они не будут об этом говорить. Джаред умеет молчать. Он сможет молчать всю дорогу до Далласа, если придется.

На самом деле Джаред не может так долго молчать, и он прекрасно это знает, поэтому он рад, когда Дженсен притормаживает у придорожного кафе. Потому что, по крайней мере, это повод сказать хоть что-нибудь. 

Но шанса на это Дженсен ему не дает – въезжает на парковку, выдергивает ключи из замка зажигания и выпрыгивает из машины чуть ли не на ходу. Он уходит в сторону от кафе и от людей, как можно дальше, туда, где нет ничего, кроме бордюра и узкой полоски пожухлой травы.

Джаред выходит из машины и смотрит Дженсену в спину. Несколько минут он стоит у пикапа, но потом, когда становится понятно, что Дженсен возвращаться не собирается, идет за ним.

\- Дженсен? – спрашивает он тихо.

\- Дай мне минуту, - голос у Дженсена хриплый, будто он изо всех сил пытается не заплакать. И да, может, Джаред смущен и чувствует себя немного неуютно, но Дженсен выглядит так, будто ему физически больно. Он сидит на бордюре, поджав колени к груди и обхватив их руками, словно хочет исчезнуть. И дрожит.

\- Это неважно, - говорит Джаред, садясь рядом. Он не знает, правда это или нет, но не хочет делать из этого проблему. Он не хочет видеть Дженсена таким несчастным. Дженсен мотает головой.

\- Я все испортил, - шепчет он дрожащим голосом. – Я знаю, что все испортил и я… Я не знаю, как вернуть все назад, как все исправить, и ты действительно лучший друг, что у меня есть, а я должен был взять и все испоганить и… черт, - он опускает голову и плечи у него чуть трясутся, когда он пытается справиться со слезами.

Джаред вздыхает. Он такой придурок. Он весь день расстраивался, что Дженсен ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало, когда на самом деле у того просто сердце разрывалось. 

\- Мне плевать, что ты гей, - говорит Джаред, и это полная правда.

Дженсен тихо смеется и качает головой.

\- Я серьезно. Я не… у меня раньше никогда не было друга-гея, поэтому если я что-то делаю не так, ты можешь мне сказать.

\- Если _ты_ что-то делаешь не так? – Дженсен поднимает голову.

\- Да. Если я равнодушный или говорю что-то не то…

\- Как ты можешь?.. После того, что я сделал, старик, я даже не жду…

Джаред толкает плечом в плечо Дженсена. 

\- Ладно, хорошо, - говорит он, - должен признать, есть в мире несколько вещей, настолько же ужасных, как минет. Ну серьезно, оргазмы? Совсем не весело. Но я переживу это и думаю, после нескольких сеансов с психотерапевтом кошмары, возможно, станут терпимыми.

\- Ты… - запинаясь, произносит Дженсен, - я даже…

\- Мама всегда учила меня, что все в жизни происходит по какой-то причине. Обычно для того, чтобы ты стал лучше.

\- Ты все время такой чертовски славный. Как еще мир не сожрал тебя заживо?

\- Потому что я могу одной рукой сломать человеку шею. Хотя, конечно, я не стал бы этого делать.

Дженсен снова утыкается лицом в колени.

\- Я могу спеть, если хочешь.

Дженсен издает что-то среднее между стоном и смехом:  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо.

\- Уверен? У меня в iPod’е целая подборка песен о дружбе. Я могу спеть что-нибудь оттуда. Может, ты почувствуешь себя лучше.

Теперь Дженсен смеется уже по-настоящему и смотрит на Джареда с явным удивлением и благодарностью, и Джаред не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Хорошо, его лучший друг – гей, который, возможно, не может похвастать здравым смыслом, когда напивается. И что с того? Джаред дружит с Чадом, а того и в трезвом состоянии нельзя назвать образцом разумности. 

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь услышать мое пение? – снова спрашивает Джаред.

\- Уверен.

Джаред встает и протягивает Дженсену руку:  
\- Ладно, тебе же хуже.

Оставшийся путь проходит намного проще. Джаред даже поет немного, но Дженсен не возражает. Джаред просто не может удержаться, ведь у «Обопрись на меня» такой навязчивый припев. И на полпути через Оклахому Дженсен смеется, не выдерживает и начинает подпевать.


	4. Chapter 4

Отоспавшись за неделю, повидавшись со старыми друзьями, с которыми у него больше не осталось почти ничего общего, и наевшись маминой стряпни, Джаред начинает скучать. Он пишет сообщение Дженсену. _Мне скучно._

Ожидая ответа, он заваливается на диван, закидывает ноги на журнальный столик и щелкает пультом, переключая каналы, не зная, что выбрать. Его телефон пикает, и Джаред читает входящее сообщение: _мое семейство вызывает дикое желание вскрыть себе вены._

Джаред смеется.   
_вдоль, а не поперек._ *

_спасибо за поддержку_

_обращайся_

Какое-то время он смотрит кулинарное шоу. Но из-за него у Джареда разыгрывается аппетит и хочется брускетту. Джаред решает, что это вполне простое блюдо, которое даже он способен приготовить. Но ему лень идти на кухню и смотреть, есть ли необходимые ингредиенты, вроде свежих помидоров. А если нет, то поход в магазин будет означать, что ему придется сначала принять душ, поэтому он продолжает валяться на диване и мечтать о еде.

 _Я хочу брускетту_ , пишет он Дженсену.

 _А я хочу мир, в котором софт-рок считается преступлением_ , пишет тот в ответ.

Джаред смеется и качает головой. Потом ищет в контактах номер Дженсена и жмет на кнопку вызова.

\- Серьезно, - вместо приветствия говорит Дженсен, ответив на звонок, - «Острова в океане»** - это просто ошибка природы.

\- Кенни Роджерс не может быть ошибкой природы.

\- По-моему, «Купи мне розу» доказывает обратное.

\- Ты ранил мои чувства, - заявляет Джаред. И начинает напевать: - Купи мне розу, позвони мне с работы, открой мне двери, разве это трудно? – он даже сам немного поражен, что помнит слова.

\- Ты позвонил только для того, чтобы помучить меня своим пением?

\- Как тебе может не нравиться песня, в которой поется обо всех тех мелочах, что показывают твою любовь к кому-то?

\- Потому что она отстойная.

Джаред хохочет, выключает телевизор и вытягивается на диване. 

\- А сейчас ты мне скажешь, что ненавидишь «Алабаму»?

\- Старик, ну правда, - стонет Дженсен, - нам нужно серьезно поработать над твоим музыкальным вкусом.

\- Алабама! – вопит Джаред. – Сыграй мне мелодию гор!

\- Ладно, ладно, согласен, - нехотя говорит Дженсен, - это хорошая песня. Но когда мы вернемся в колледж, я сожгу все твои диски Трейса Адкинса. 

\- Что? Почему?

\- Потому что если мне придется прослушать Honky Tonk Badonkadonk еще раз, я покончу с собой.

\- У тебя какое-то суицидальное настроение.

\- Четыре часа в церкви еще не то могут сделать с человеком.

\- Четыре часа? – изумленно переспрашивает Джаред. – Что ты делал в церкви четыре часа?

\- В основном задницу отсиживал. Но с другой стороны, теперь я знаю в деталях, что Библия говорит о магии и почему это плохо.

\- Хм. – Мама Джареда почти каждое воскресенье ходит в Объединенную Методистскую Церковь, но Джаред со времен конфирмации бывал там не чаще пары раз в год. – А что это за церковь? То есть, они нормально относятся к тому что ты… ну… гей?

\- Нет, не совсем. Но я не… почти никто не знает. Это… моя семья… все довольно сложно.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом?

\- Не особенно.

\- Хорошо. Я смотрел кулинарное шоу и теперь умираю от голода. 

\- А когда ты не умирал от голода? 

\- У меня растущий организм, - защищается Джаред.

Ему не хватало смеха Дженсена.

\- Ты и так гигант.

\- Не моя вина, что у меня хорошие гены. Нет, правда, там готовили брускетту с этой свининой… такой… она еще очень соленая и тонко нарезается?

\- Прошутто, - подсказывает Дженсен.

\- Вот! Точно! А еще там поджаренный хлеб и чеснок, и помидоры, и… господи, умираю от голода.

\- Пойди и приготовь себе чего-нибудь.

\- Мне лень вставать.

\- Тогда лежи и подыхай голодной смертью.

Джаред вздыхает и заставляет себя подняться с дивана. Он продолжает трепаться с Дженсеном, пока рыскает по кухне в поисках нужных ингредиентов. У них есть свежие помидоры, но нет чеснока и базилика. Есть нарезанный хлеб, но не багет. Джаред все равно его берет, сбрызгивает оливковым маслом, посыпает чесночной солью и тертым пармезаном, потом ставит в духовку. Режет салат и лук, одновременно рассказывая Дженсену о новом приятеле своей младшей сестры:  
\- …и мой папа такой «ладно, просто ничего не говорите, молчите, оба» и вот Джефф, я и папа сидим в гостиной с этим парнем, просто смотрим на него и молчим, и прямо видно, как пацан начинает паниковать…

\- Черт, это жестоко, - смеется Дженсен.

\- Это было невероятно смешно. Мне пришлось впиться ногтями в ладонь, чтобы не расхохотаться. Дакота – так пацана зовут, Дакота – он все пытался завести разговор, а папа только ворчал или отвечал односложно. Когда они с Меган ушли, мы едва дышать могли от хохота. 

Джаред ест свою импровизированную брускетту, и она так хороша, именно то, чего он хотел, поэтому он не может сдержать довольного стона. 

\- Ты такие звуки издаешь, будто в порно с едой, - говорит ему Дженсен. – И это совершенно несексуально.

\- А ты видел порно с едой? – интересуется Джаред, прежде чем откусить очередной кусок.

\- Один раз. Очень… грязно. Я не мог понять, как можно возбудиться, когда по всему дивану валяются куски черничного пирога. От черники такие пятна остаются.

Джаред громко хохочет и рассказывает Дженсену о самом первом увиденном им порнофильме – на видеокассете, которую один из его приятелей стащил у своего дяди – под названием «Эдвард – руки-пенис».

\- Клянусь, - говорит он, а Дженсен на другом конце линии задыхается от смеха, - у мужика были протезы в виде членов, которые надевались на руки, и он были все в таких ужасных венах. Я, наверное, до сих пор от эмоциональной травмы не оправился.

Перекусив, Джаред возвращается на диван. Он пялится в потолок, пока они с Дженсеном болтают о сериалах и кино, и о том, каким провалом оказалась «Месть ситхов». Когда его семья возвращается из магазина, Джаред машет им и идет в свою комнату, запирая за собой дверь.

\- Ненавижу торговые центры в Рождество, - признается он. – Хочется врезать каждому, кто попадется на пути – и старушкам, и младенцам, и даже людям в инвалидных креслах.

\- Правда? А я почему-то считал, что ты любишь шоппинг.

\- Обычно я нормально к этому отношусь, но в это время года, не знаю… наверное, все из-за рождественских гимнов, которые постоянно звучат отовсюду.

\- Да, после десятого подряд прослушивания Feliz Navidad*** мне кажется, любой не выдержит.

Тут в дверь резко стучат, и раздается голос Меган:  
\- Ты болтаешь со своей подружкой? 

Джаред вздыхает.

\- У моей сестры эмоциональное развитие, как у пятилетнего ребенка, - сообщает он Дженсену.

\- Это нормально, учитывая, что у тебя – как у восьмилетнего.

Джаред смеется и идет к двери, в которую, не переставая, стучит Меган. Он открывает, и Меган ухмыляется:  
\- Треплешься с подружкой, а?

\- А может, я разговариваю со своим парнем? – отвечает Джаред, старательно сдерживая улыбку. – Не думала об этом?

Меган говорит: «О», качает головой, а он смеется и захлопывает дверь у нее перед носом.

\- Старик, - раздается в трубке голос Дженсена, - ты только что сказал своей сестре, что ты гей.

\- Нет, я предложил ей подумать над тем фактом, что я могу разговаривать со своим парнем, а не с девушкой.

\- А если она расскажет твоим родителям?

\- Не расскажет. А даже если и расскажет, ничего страшного.

\- Хм. Слушай, мы уже несколько часов болтаем, по-моему, у меня уже скоро уши отвалятся. И мне пора готовится к ужину.

\- А. Ну ладно. Еще созвонимся, старик. 

Нажав «отбой», Джаред замечает, что телефон почти разрядился, ставит его на зарядку и выходит из комнаты – посмотреть, чем занимаются все остальные. Меган сидит в коридоре, подтянув колени к груди. Увидев Джареда, она моментально вскакивает на ноги. 

\- Я пошутил, Мегги, - говорит Джаред, как только она открывает рот.

\- Не зови меня так, - она бьет его в плечо, стараясь ударить изо всех сил, но на самом деле совсем не больно.

\- Мегги, - повторяет он. Потом наклоняется и подхватывает ее так, что она свисает у него с плеча.

\- Поставь меня, придурок, - кричит Меган, смеясь. – Мама! Скажи ДжейТи, чтобы он меня отпустил!

Джаред идет в гостиную, где папа и Джефф смотрят телевизор. Его мама выглядывает из кухни с полотенцем в руках и вздыхает.

\- ДжейТи, отпусти сестру, - произносит она с улыбкой.

\- Лови! – Джаред скидывает Меган с плеча прямо на диван, где сидит Джефф. 

\- А у ДжейТи есть подружка! – весело кричит Меган, слезая с колен Джеффа и устраиваясь рядом с ним на диване.

\- Вообще-то нет, - Джаред устраивается в одном из кресел.

\- Тогда с кем ты болтал по телефону?

\- С Дженсеном. Моим соседом по комнате.

\- О, он очень приятный молодой человек, - говорит мама. Она встречалась с ним только раз, когда они переносили чемодан Джареда из пикапа Дженсена в машину родителей. Но Дженсен был невероятно вежлив, сплошные «да, мэм» и «как это мило с вашей стороны», а мама Джареда всегда ценила вежливость.

\- Он симпатичный? – спрашивает Меган.

\- Симпатичнее, чем все парни, с какими ты встречалась, - поддразнивает Джаред.

\- Мама! – кричит она, снимает туфлю и запускает ею в Джареда.

\- Меган! – возмущается мама. – ДжейТи! – вскрикивает она, когда Джаред кидает туфлю обратно в Меган. – А ну-ка перестаньте, оба!

Меган бросается вперед, заставая Джареда врасплох, и роняя его вместе с креслом на пол. Жизнь с двумя старшими братьями сделала ее выносливой и хитрой. Джаред валится на пол и хохочет. Меган, может, и хитрая, но силенок у нее пока маловато, поэтому, как бы она ни старалась, удары у нее не очень болезненные, если только…

\- Только не в живот! – возмущенно вопит Джаред, легко отталкивая ее от себя. Меган снова прыгает на него сверху, усаживается на животе и давит на плечи, пытаясь удержать под собой. 

\- Это Дженсен - твой парень? Так ведь, да? – интересуется она своим самым раздражающим тоном, а потом начинает напевать: – У ДжейТи есть бойфренд, у ДжейТи есть бойфренд. - Иногда она действительно ведет себя так, будто ей пять лет.

\- Меган Падалеки, прекрати немедленно, - не выдерживает мама, хватает ее за «хвостик» и чуть тянет. – Нельзя так разговаривать со своим братом.

\- Но… - начинает Меган.

\- Я серьезно. Можно просто шутить, а можно зайти в своей шутке слишком далеко. А здесь шутить совсем не о чем.

Джаред морщится. Вот это испортило все веселье. Он поднимается, ставит кресло на место, садится в него и ждет ужина. 

На следующий день – канун Рождества, а это означает поездку к бабушкам и дедушкам. И Джареду хватает всего несколько раундов игры в «Червы», прежде чем у него появляется невыносимое желание побиться головой об стену. Он пишет сообщение Чаду: канун Рождества - отстой.

Ответа он не получает.

Потом пишет Адаму: _канун Рождества - отстой_

Адам шлет ему ответ: _счастливой Хануки, сучка_

Джаред пишет Дженсену: _канун Рождества - отстой_

Дженсен шлет сообщение в ответ: _мои кузены играют в викторину по библии_

_я очень надеюсь, что это выдуманная игра_

_а уж я-то как надеюсь_

_и как в нее играть?_

Секунду спустя его телефон звонит, и Джаред, извинившись, выходит из комнаты.

\- Дженсен?

\- Так, - говорит Дженсен, - вот как в нее играют. Один человек листает Библию, находит фразу, говорит тебе книгу, главу и номер стиха, и тот, кто угадает фразу, зарабатывает очко.

Джаред молчит, потом интересуется:  
\- И в это играют ради веселья?

\- Вот и я о том же. А ты чем занимаешься?

\- Прячусь в другой комнате, чтобы избежать очередной игры в карты.

Дженсен хихикает:

\- Язычники.

\- Я, наверное, выйду, когда они начнут играть в «канасту».

\- Люди все еще играют в «канасту»? – фыркает Дженсен.

\- Чувак, моя бабуля просто ас. Когда мы объявляем сто двадцать, и она может спасовать первая, то всегда это делает.

\- Я просто притворюсь, что понял то, что ты сейчас сказал.

\- Ладно. И, боже, если хотя бы еще один человек спросит, какую специализацию я собираюсь выбрать, я закричу. Откуда я знаю, какую специальность мне выбрать? Вот ты как понял, что хочешь быть физиотерапевтом?

\- Играл в футбол в старших классах, повредил колено, понадобилась терапия. Думаю, мне просто показалось, что это здорово.

\- Но ведь учиться надо долго, да? То есть, тебе ведь еще магистратуру придется заканчивать?

\- Да.

Вздохнув, Джаред садится на пол, прислоняясь спиной к кровати. В доме его бабушки всегда странный запах – затхлости и пудры. Джаред не знает, почему ему кажется это уютным. 

\- Не думаю, что хочу идти в магистратуру, - тихо произносит он. – Не думаю, что вообще хочу получать какую-то специальность. Я просто… я не знаю. Получать диплом, искать работу, работать каждый день до конца жизни, это так… старик, я сам себя вгоняю в депрессию.

\- Сейчас праздники. В Рождество с собой кончает больше людей, чем в любое другое время года. 

\- Ну, я не в такой депрессии.

\- Слава богу. А если серьезно? Джей, ты первокурсник. Ты не должен прямо сейчас решать, какую специализацию выбрать. А потом сам поймешь.

\- Наверное. – Джаред задумчиво дергает за торчащую из ковра шерстинку. 

Они какое-то время молчат, потом Дженсен устало вздыхает:  
\- Ладно. Отлично. Сделай это.

\- Что сделать? – не понимает Джаред.

\- Спой мне. Ты ведь знаешь, что хочешь этого, - он смеется. – В тебе это так и бурлит. Какой-нибудь жуткий поп-хит так и просится наружу, так что давай.

Джаред улыбается и гладит ковер ладонью.

\- Нет. Все нормально. Я приберегу это на потом.

\- Уверен?

\- Да. Мне пора возвращаться.

\- С Рождеством, Джей.

\- С Рождеством.

Джаред возвращается к семье, объединяется с бабушкой, и на пару они надирают всем задницу в «канасту». Он скучает по колледжу, и это странно – скучать по месту, которое не является его домом.

Ночью Джаред не может уснуть. Он все еще чувствует какую-то странную меланхолию, все еще скучает по друзьям, мечтает снова встретиться с ними, даже если совсем не хочет уезжать из дома. Он пытается думать о подарках, которые получит утром, о том, как здорово будет наблюдать за семьей, разворачивающей его подарки.

Сон все не идет, Джаред раздевается и вытягивается голышом на одеяле, гладит руками по груди и животу, потом спускается ниже, между ног. Его надежная фантазия – Джули Уильямс, дрочившая ему на выпускном – помогает мало. Джаред закрывает глаза и думает о ней, вспоминает запах ее духов, как она снова и снова целовала его шею, водя рукой по его члену. Но это не больше чем воспоминания, и эмоции, которые они пробуждают, еле ощутимы.

Он вздыхает. Наверное, ему снова стоит попытаться заснуть, но теперь, когда он начал, ему хочется подрочить, почувствовать себя хорошо, хочется кончить. Воспоминания о том, как отшила его Сэнди, все еще болезненны, но то, как она поглаживала его бедро, как они целовались, ощущение ее губ – это намного лучше. Джаред обхватывает ладонью член, потирает щелочку большим пальцем и улыбается, чувствуя, как растекается в животе тягучий жар, и член начинает понемногу твердеть, наливаясь кровью.

Теперь он представляет, что дрочит ему не Джули, а Сэнди. Представляет, как ее маленькая ручка скользит ему между ног, прямо там, в машине, с сидящими впереди Адамом и Рэйчел, как она целует его, быстро и крепко водя рукой по стволу. Он фантазирует, как трогает ее, задрав юбку, как скользит пальцами по ее клитору, чувствуя, как влажно у нее между ног, заставляя ее стонать и хныкать. Представляет, как целует ее, в губы, в шею, медленно спускаясь к груди, как скользит вверх по сидению, так, чтобы она могла взять его член в рот.

Это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Член стоит как каменный при одной мысли об этом, о том, как Дженсен… нет. При мысли о Сэнди. Он думает о том, как Сэнди отсасывает ему. Ее губы обхватывают головку, ее темные глаза смотрят на него снизу вверх, ее… блядь.

Блядь. Дженсен. Он толкается членом в рот Дженсена, и Дженсен принимает все, до конца, сосет так охренительно, его рот такой горячий, а язык вытворяет восхитительные вещи. Джаред, может быть, даже немного влюблен в язык Дженсена, в его восхитительный рот, в то, как Дженсен стонет от удовольствия, просто отсасывая Джареду, и как эти стоны отдаются вибрацией во всем теле Джареда.

Он трахает Дженсена в рот, а Дженсен смотрит на него с усмешкой в глазах, желая так страстно, желая член Джареда, желая… блядь. Блядь. желая, чтобы Джаред кончил ему в рот, и господи Иисусе, этого достаточно, и Джаред кончает, забрызгивая живот, представляя, как выглядел Дженсен, глотающий его сперму. 

Потом он моргает, садится и… хм. Это было странно.

Джаред тянется к тумбочке за салфетками и приводит себя в порядок. Это было… М-да. Так, ладно, он только что мастурбировал, думая о своем соседе по комнате. Бывает. Ему кажется, что, наверное, такое бывает. Наверное, такое часто случается с людьми, если их сосед делает им первый в их жизни минет. Это совсем не странно. Он уверен – тут нет ничего странного. 

Джаред встает, натягивает пижамные штаны с футболкой и идет в ванную, где приводит себя в порядок еще тщательнее, потом плещет в лицо водой.  
Он смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале. Выглядит, как и всегда, ничего необычного. Да он этого и не ждал. Не то, что теперь он будет расхаживать с огромной неоновой надписью над головой «У меня гомосексуальные мысли». Он просто… Ладно, он лицемерит, вот что он делает. Ему совершенно плевать на то, что Дженсен гей, поэтому он должен так же спокойно относиться к тому, что у него самого появились мимолетные гей-мысли. Он в порядке. Это нормально. Его учитель физкультуры говорил на уроках по сексуальному образованию, что иногда парни могут мечтать о других парнях, но это совсем не делает их геями. 

Он в порядке. С ним все нормально. Он… немного проголодался.

Тихо выскользнув из ванной, Джаред идет на кухню. Проходя мимо гостиной, он улыбается, когда видит, что пол вокруг елки завален подарками. Мама положила их туда, когда все легли спать, и Джаред, не глядя, знает, что к каждому подарку прикреплена карточка с надписью маминым почерком «от Санта Клауса». 

Рождественскую выпечку – подарки от маминых учеников и коллег отца – начали приносить им еще до приезда Джареда: тарелки, полные крендельков и малиновых рулетов, масляного и овсяного печенья, тянучек, шоколадного безе и хвороста, не говоря уже о сливочных брауниз, кокосово-лимонных кексах, мятных помадках и карамельном попкорне. Джаред стоит перед этим пиршеством, даже не зная, за что хвататься в первую очередь. Он пихает в рот пару конвертиков со сливочным сыром, следом половину лимонного батончика. Съедает пригоршню хвороста, батончик из помадки с воздушным рисом, потом находит печенье, которое еще никогда не ел – с арахисовым маслом, а внутри один из этих малюсеньких «сникерсов». Засовывает в рот сразу три штуки и мычит от удовольствия, пережевывая – такие они вкусные. Он съедает как минимум одно печенье с каждой тарелки, и к тому моменту, как добирается до блюда с марципаном, с неохотой признается, что ему, наверное, хватит. 

Покопавшись в одной из корзин с фруктами, Джаред выбирает и съедает грушу, просто чтобы как-то уравновесить весь съеденный сахар. 

Мягкий оранжевый свет на заднем крыльце привлекает его внимание, и он улыбается, качая головой. Сквозь стекло двери виден силуэт Джеффа с сигаретой в руках. Джаред хватает пиво из холодильника и выходит на крыльцо. 

\- Мама с ума сойдет, если увидит тебя с сигаретой, - говорит он, садясь рядом с Джеффом на ступеньки. 

\- Она ведь спит, так? – уточняет Джефф немного нервно.

Джаред только дергает плечом. Он съел много сладкого, и вкус пива на контрасте кажется просто фантастическим. Они какое-то время сидят в уютной тишине, Джаред допивает пиво и приносит еще две бутылки.

\- Ты часто в колледже пьешь? – интересуется Джефф, забирая одну у него из рук.

\- Не очень. Иногда по выходным.

\- Понятно.

Джаред не знает, как сказать то, что он хочет сказать. Не знает, как спросить Джеффа, нормально ли это – время от времени флиртовать с парнями, нормально ли возбуждаться, думая об этом. Поэтому говорит:  
\- Я встретил девушку. Сэнди.

\- Да? Она симпатичная?

\- Обалденная. И может, немного чокнутая. То она чуть ли не вешается на меня, то обнимается с каким-то парнем на вечеринке. 

\- Ты с ней спал? – спрашивает Джефф.

Джаред вжимает голову в плечи и вздыхает.

\- Нет.

Джефф смеется и треплет его по волосам.

\- Это случится, ДжейТи. Не переживай.

\- Я и не переживаю, - отвечает Джаред. И это правда. Он по-прежнему думает о Дженсене, но это совсем ничего не значит. Он не начинает нервничать, как случается при мысли о Сэнди. У него не перехватывает дыхание, как при воспоминании о Софии в одном нижнем белье. Когда он думает о Дженсене, он просто… думает о Дженсене. Но только до тех пор, пока он не думает о своем члене во рту Дженсена, и от этого дрожь пробегает по всему телу, хотя он совсем недавно кончил.

\- Ты когда-нибудь… - начинает Джаред, потом мотает головой. - Не важно.

\- Что случилось?

\- Ничего. Просто… ты когда-нибудь валял дурака, так, по мелочи, с кем-нибудь, кто тебе не нравился? То есть нравился, но ты… как бы сказать? Не был в этом человеке заинтересован.

Джефф кивает.

\- А она знает, что не интересует тебя?

\- Это даже не… знаешь, это было типа «ой, извини, я иногда сосу члены, когда напиваюсь, давай будем просто друзьями».

Джефф смеется и чокается с Джаредом пивной бутылкой.

\- Здорово. А тебя это устраивает?

\- Полностью, - кивает Джаред. – Но… я не знаю. Разве это не странно?

\- Только если ты так считаешь. Всякое случается. Но если ты к этому спокойно относишься, и она тоже, тогда никаких проблем не должно быть.  
Джаред чувствует себя уже не так странно, но все еще не знает, как спросить, не странно ли потом дрочить себе, вспоминая о том случае.

От пива его тянет в сон, поэтому он вырубается, едва коснувшись головой подушки. А просыпается, только когда Меган запрыгивает на его кровать с криком «Подъем, лентяй, мы не можем открывать подарки, пока ты не встанешь!».

На кухне мама готовит омлет с сыром, на подносе остывает кукурузный хлеб, а на тарелке высится горка жареного бекона, хрустящего и сочного. Джаред наливает себе чашку кофе и садится за стол. Он съедает приличную порцию омлета, пару кусков бекона, выпивает чашку кофе, стакан молока, а потом еще стакан апельсинового сока. Потом с приятной тяжестью в желудке усаживается рядом с остальными членами семьи у новогодней елки, где Меган изображает Санта Клауса и раздает подарки. 

Меган подкинула замечательную идею сфотографироваться втроем, как только Джефф и Джаред приедут на каникулы. И когда их мама разворачивает большую фотографию в рамке, то вскакивает, целует и обнимает их со слезами на глазах, а потом весь день посматривает на фото, улыбается, и говорит, что семья – это лучший подарок в мире.

Джаред получает в подарок носки, которые ему нужны, и новый iPod, который он очень хотел, но не сильно надеялся. Еще ему дарят диски с фильмами и музыкой и много свитеров, потому что его мама явно считает, будто Средний Запад – то же, что и Арктика.

В середине дня Джареду звонит Адам и рассказывает, какие новые видеоигры ему подарили. 

\- Я думал, ты не празднуешь Рождество, - поддевает его Джаред.

\- Чувак, я еврей, но все равно американец. Все получают подарки на Рождество. Я должен… э-э… В общем, я много болтал с Рэйчел.

\- Да? – Джаред вытягивается на постели, почесывая живот. На обед была жареная курица, и Джаред съел шесть кусков. Он сытый и сонный.

\- Ты ведь не… то есть, я знаю, между тобой и Сэнди… короче, я знаю, что ты не будешь возражать, но это не будет странно, если я продолжу встречаться с Рэйчел?

\- Нет, - успокаивает Адама Джаред, - нисколько. 

Он все еще обижен из-за того, как неуважительно отнеслась к нему Сэнди, но точно не собирается отыгрываться на Рэйчел.

\- Классно, это здорово, потому что она просто офигительная. Такая классная. Она веселая и крутая и играет в World of Warcraft, прикинь, даже чаще, чем я, и это так здорово. А может, наоборот, ужасно. Нет, все-таки здорово, потому что мне даже не нужно притворяться, что я ботаник и игрок, понимаешь? Классно, когда встречаешься с кем-то, и тебе не нужно прикидываться кем-то другим, не таким, какой ты на самом деле. Хотя, мы, конечно, не встречаемся, пока не встречаемся. Ну, то есть, мы ходили, конечно, на свидание и целовались на вечеринке, только ты не кому не рассказывай, ладно? Особенно Чаду, потому что он обязательно проболтается Рэйчел, и она решит, что я из тех парней, что хвастают своими победами, а это совсем не круто. Вот только получается, что я как раз из тех парней, что хвастают, раз уж я тебе только что рассказал. Но если я знаю, что ты никому не расскажешь, это ведь не считается, да?

\- Думаю, не считается, - говорит Джаред. – И, по-моему, Рэйчел действительно классная.

\- Да? Ты должен почитать ее блог, он великолепный, и…

Джаред просто лежит и слушает, как Адам болтает о Рэйчел и видеоиграх, и его новых динамиках.

 

Следующие несколько дней он в основном ест и спит. Это так раздражает его маму, что она в итоге выгоняет его на улицу и заставляет наводить порядок в сарае. Но вместо этого Джаред усаживается за сараем, там, где мама не сможет увидеть его из дома, и вытаскивает телефон. Раскладывает несколько пасьянсов, потом шлет смс-ку Дженсену. _ненавижу домашние дела_

Он не удивлен, когда спустя несколько минут телефон звонит.

\- Привет, Джен, - здоровается Джаред.

\- Ну так что, тебя заставили чистить туалет зубной щеткой? – интересуется Дженсен.

\- Наводить порядок в сарае.

\- А, - усмехается Дженсен, - жестоко и необычно.

\- Просто моя мама хотела выгнать меня из дома. Я весь день валялся на диване, сводя ее с ума. 

Джаред все думает о той ночи, о влажном жаре рта Дженсена вокруг его члена. Интересно, это странно - сосать член? Наверное, не очень, если ты гей, но Джаред не уверен. Может, это всегда странно. 

\- У меня такое похмелье, - сообщает Дженсен. – Я вчера тусовался со своими кузенами.

\- Я думал, твои кузены развлекаются тем, что играют в викторину по Библии.

\- Так и есть. Это другие кузены. В моей семье ты либо убежденный христианин, либо убежденный тусовщик. 

– А ты кто?

\- И тот и другой, наверное. Или ни тот, ни другой. Крис… ты ведь помнишь Криса?

\- Ага. У меня остались смутные воспоминания о встрече с ним. 

\- Он рассказывал разные байки, он просто спец в таких делах, и при этом беспрерывно подливал, и мы пили одну за другой.

\- Будешь блевать?

\- Нет.

\- Уверен? Потому что у меня такое подозрение, что сочетание Криса и алкоголя всегда приводит к паре-тройке вывернутых наизнанку желудков.

\- Истинная правда, но в этот раз мне повезло. Вот брат, – хохочет Дженсен, - все еще обнимается с унитазом. А мама, точно зная, чем мы занимались прошлой ночью, ужасно злится. Поэтому нажарила огромную сковородку бекона и принесла в его комнату, чтобы он хорошенько прочувствовал запах.

\- Это жестоко.

\- На нее находит вдохновение, когда она сердится. Господи, когда я рассказал ей… - он внезапно замолкает.

\- Когда ты рассказал ей что?

\- Что меня привлекают парни, - произносит Дженсен тихо.

\- Я думал, они не знают.

\- Так и есть. Это непросто.

\- Это ты уже говорил.

\- Они знают, - признается Дженсен. – Точнее, знали. Я не… - он вздыхает и долго молчит.

\- Дженсен?

\- Я рассказал им, и они отреагировали не очень хорошо. Я не… Они, конечно, не грозились выгнать меня из дома, они не такие злые.

\- Я в этом уверен.

\- Они просто… Им действительно было нелегко. И они испугались. Они просто желали мне нормальной жизни, поэтому нашли эту программу, которая должна была меня вылечить.

У Джареда что-то сжимается в груди.

\- О, Джен, - шепчет он.

\- И я это сделал. Согласился. Но я… я не знал, как сказать им, что программа не сработала. И все еще не знаю, как сказать, поэтому я … я позволяю им думать, что мне помогли. Что я исцелился.

\- Но это ведь… ведь все работает не так. Это ведь не… я не знаю… не пневмония. Это не болезнь. Просто ты вот такой.

Дженсен вздыхает.

\- Что? Я не прав? Ты можешь сказать мне, если я не прав.

\- Нет, я не считаю, что ты не прав. Потому что я пытался. Черт, я действительно пытался измениться, и я просто…

Джаред слушает, как Дженсен на другом конце линии тяжело дышит, и не знает, что сказать, что сделать. Он не представляет, каково это – думать, что в тебе есть что-то настолько неправильное, что приходится молиться богу, желая измениться, а потом врать, когда ничего не получается. От одной мысли, что Дженсену приходится переживать такое, у Джареда внутри все переворачивается.

\- Ты можешь приехать в Сан-Антонио, - говорит он наконец. – Знаешь, если тебе понадобится перерыв.

Дженсен сбивчиво дышит, и Джаред знает, что тот старается не заплакать, поэтому продолжает болтать.

\- И, кстати, если хочешь потренироваться, как признаваться людям, что ты гей, можешь рассказать моей сестре. Я уверен, она и так уже считает тебя моим бойфрендом.

Дженсен издает полузадушенный смешок.

\- Я не знаю, как к тебе относиться, - шепчет он.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Никто никогда не обращался со мной так, как ты. Все остальные… я не знаю. Злятся, стыдятся, или им неловко. Но только не ты. Я к этому не привык. Я не знаю, что с этим делать.

\- Прими как данность, придурок.

Дженсен тихо смеется.

\- Да. Да, ладно.

После этого они еще немного треплются о всяких пустяках, о рождественских подарках и о том, кто сколько съел за рождественским ужином, о планах на Новый год. Но вскоре мама Джареда выходит из дома с хмурым выражением на лице и мухобойкой в руке, поэтому Джаред вскакивает на ноги и начинает прибираться в сарае, не желая получить этой самой мухобойкой по заду.

 

Джефф уезжает первого января, и мама так грустит, что Джаред даже соглашается помочь ей с покупками, когда она просит поехать с ней. Он не любит ходить в продуктовые магазины, потому что у него разыгрывается зверский аппетит, а съесть что-то можно только дома.

Он тащит в дом большую упаковку содовой, когда слышит смех Меган. Не обычный ее смех, а то странное хихиканье, которое у нее появляется при встрече с мальчиками. Джаред хмурится и идет на кухню. Если Меган пригласила этого пацана, Дакоту, когда никого не было дома, то ей грозят за это большие неприятности. А Дакоте, возможно, грозит разбитый нос.

Джаред вваливается на кухню с готовым сорваться с губ вопросом «что, черт возьми, происходит?», но ничего не говорит. Только останавливается в дверях и расплывается в улыбке, потому что Меган хихикает не перед Дакотой, а перед Дженсеном, который сидит прямо за их кухонным столом.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Джаред смеется, ставя банки с содовой на стол.

\- Привет, - Дженсен встает и смущенно потирает шею. – Эмм, ты сказал, что я могу приехать, так что… вот. Сюрприз.

Джаред улыбается еще шире и идет к нему. Дженсен вздыхает.

\- Ты собираешься меня обнять, да?

\- Ага, - радостно подтверждает Джаред, обхватывая Дженсена за плечи.

Дженсен неловко треплет его по спине.

\- Старик, - Джаред отстраняется, - это так круто! Эй, посмотрите, кто здесь! – окликает он родителей, заносящих продукты.

\- Дженсен! – радостно восклицает его мама.

Дженсен, кажется, чувствует себя немного неуютно, когда все по очереди начинают его обнимать, но именно так Джареда воспитали, ни его мама, ни папа никогда не скупились на выражение своих чувств. И поняв, что объятий не избежать, Дженсен расслабляется и просто сдается.

\- У тебя классная машина, - замечает Меган.

\- Как доехал? – спрашивает отец.

\- Ты, наверное, голодный, - говорит мама. – Хочешь есть? Чего бы ты хотел?

Джаред смеется над растерянным выражением на лице Дженсена. Он и сам знает, что его семья иногда способна ошеломить кого угодно. 

\- Я покажу ему комнату. – Он тянет Дженсена за руку, уводя из кухни, и коротко объясняет, пока они идут по коридору: – Гостиная. Столовая там. Веранда. Ванная направо. А это моя комната.

\- Быстрая экскурсия, - улыбается Дженсен, когда Джаред закрывает за ними дверь.

\- Решил, что тебе необходима передышка после игры в вопросы и ответы. Они замечательные, но иногда проявляют… слишком много энтузиазма.  
Дженсен чуть улыбается и качает головой.

\- Они мне нравятся.

\- Все хорошо?

\- Ты сказал, что я могу приехать, если мне вдруг понадобиться перерыв. Я знаю, что не предупредил, но…

\- И не надо было предупреждать, - успокаивает Джаред. – Я рад, что ты приехал. Просто хочу знать, что у тебя все хорошо.

\- Я не знаю. – Дженсен вздыхает.

В этот раз, когда Джаред его обнимает, он не сопротивляется. Просто обхватывает Джареда за пояс и утыкается лбом ему в плечо. 

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Джаред, чувствуя, как Дженсен дрожит под его руками.

Дженсен отстраняется, с силой трет лицо ладонью .

\- Ничего. Господи. Прости. Я…

\- Не извиняйся. Что происходит?

\- Мы с родителями все обговорили. Я рассказал им правду. Что я не… что ничего не получилось.

Джаред кивает.

\- И?

\- И они были не так сильно удивлены, как я предполагал, но совсем не обрадовались. И мы все спорили и спорили, и… - вздохнув, Дженсен присаживается на край джаредовой кровати, - я больше не мог с ними ругаться, говорить об одном и том же снова и снова. Мне нужно было уйти.

Джаред садится рядом, подталкивает его плечом в плечо.

\- Понятно.

\- Твои родители не будут возражать, если я поживу у вас несколько дней до возвращения в колледж?

\- А тебя что, не было на кухне, когда все радовались твоему приезду? Конечно, они не будут возражать. – Джаред обнимает Дженсена за плечи, ухмыляясь. 

\- Пожалуйста, только не пой, - говорит Дженсен.

\- Ты мне должен.

\- Да, но давай отложим это на потом.

\- Ладно, уговорил. – Джаред встает. – Пошли, поможем разобрать продукты, а потом посмотрим, сможем ли уговорить маму приготовить на ужин брискет. 

\- Я люблю брискет, - улыбается Дженсен, вставая, и идет за ним к дверям, снова готовый встретиться с семейством Падалеки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Вдоль, а не поперек_ (резать вены) - ответ-пожелание депрессивно-эмоватому оппоненту, безуспешно старающемуся ввергнуть в тоску окружающих, в частности позерскими попытками самоубийства (с)Луркмор  
>  ** софт-рок - музыкальный стиль, расцвет которого пришелся на 70-е, в основном это слащавые любовные баллады, спетые высокими мужскими голосами (вот Bee Jees, например, яркий образец софт-рока)  
> Кенни Роджерс - популярный кантри-певец, исполнитель "Buy me a rose" и "Islands in the stream" (дуэтом с Долли Партон)  
> Alabama - кантри-группа 80-х, «Mountain Music» один из их хитов  
> *** Feliz Navidad (Счастливого Рождества) - классическая рождественская песня, написанная в 1970-м музыкантом из Пуэрто Рико Хосе Фелисиано


	5. Chapter 5

В их последний день пребывания в Сан-Антонио Джаред просыпается еще до рассвета. Выпрыгнув из кровати и приняв душ, выпивает чашку кофе, наливает одну для Дженсена и идет к нему в комнату. Ему не терпится показать Дженсену город. В первый день они просто сидели дома, играли в видеоигры, сходили поесть бургеров с парой школьных приятелей Джареда. На второй день мама уговорила их навести порядок в гараже, а после этого опять были видеоигры и пицца. 

Но сегодня у Джареда есть план. Он открывает дверь в бывшую комнату Джеффа, и Дженсен там – все еще спит, вытянувшись на животе, одеяло сбилось в ногах. 

\- Эй, - тихо окликает Джаред. Дженсен не шевелится. – Э-эй. – Еще раз, уже немного громче. Никакой реакции. Что неудивительно. Дженсен здесь уже три дня и ни разу не вставал раньше девяти. Джаред подходит к кровати и водит кружкой перед носом Дженсена.

\- У меня есть кофе.

Дженсен что-то коротко мычит в подушку.

\- У меня есть очень, очень хороший кофе.

\- Скок’время?

\- Эмм… - Джаред смотрит на часы, - шесть.

Дженсен хнычет и натягивает одеяло на голову. Джаред с минуту ждет, что тот встанет, потом, вздохнув, ставит кружку на тумбочку. Тянет одеяло вниз, чтобы видеть лицо Дженсена. 

\- У нас планы.

\- Солнце не встало - я не встал, - бормочет Дженсен, не открывая глаз. – Сгинь.

\- Но солнце только через час встанет! – возмущенно ноет Джаред. – Полдня уже пройдет!

Дженсен чуть поворачивает голову, ровно настолько, чтобы уставиться на Джареда одним заспанным глазом:  
\- Я тебя убью, если понадобится.

Джаред с обиженным видом складывает руки на груди, но Дженсену, похоже, на его обиду плевать.

\- Ну и ладно, - сдается в конце концов Джаред. – Но твой кофе остынет.

Дженсен мычит, поворачиваясь на бок спиной к нему, и опять натягивает одеяло на голову. Джаред идет на кухню, где мама уже готовит завтрак. В его семье все, кроме отца, ранние пташки. 

Меган, конечно, нельзя назвать пацанкой, но она и не из тех девчонок, которых мода интересует больше, чем спорт. Она обычно носит джинсы и футболки, завязывает волосы в простой «хвост» и почти не пользуется косметикой. Но этим утром ее волосы завиты в локоны, которые спускаются на плечи густой волной. И она накрашена. И в юбке. И надушена.

\- Что это с тобой? – спрашивает Джаред, когда она появляется на кухне. 

\- Ничего, - отвечает Меган высокомерно. Садится за стол, изящно скрестив ноги, осматривает еду в тарелках и интересуется:  
\- А йогурт у нас есть?

\- Я… - их мама, кажется, удивлена не меньше Джареда, - по-моему, осталось немного с прошлой недели, когда я делала маринад для курицы. – Она открывает холодильник и выуживает полупустую бутылку обезжиренного йогурта. – Это подойдет?

Меган вздыхает.  
\- Нет. Не важно. Я выпью кофе.

\- Так, - говорит Джаред, - твое тело захватили пришельцы? Ты ведь не пьешь кофе.

\- Ты не знаешь обо мне всего, - заявляет она, наливает себе кружку кофе и начинает пить, бросая на него злые взгляды. Но по чуть нахмуренным бровям Джаред понимает, что кофе ей не нравится.

\- Ну так, - нарочито небрежно интересуется Меган, усаживаясь за стол, - а где Дженсен?

\- Спит еще, - отвечает Джаред и только потом до него доходит. – О! Так ты все это ради него с собой сделала? – Он откидывается на стуле, смеясь.

\- Ничего я не делала! – возмущенно кричит Меган. – Мама!

\- Оставь свою сестру в покое.

\- Но кофе и духи, и… и прическа.

\- А что не так с моей прической? – Меган берет один локон и подносит к глазам, разглядывая кончики волос.

\- Она большая, - говорит Джаред.

\- ДжейТи, - в этот раз голос у мамы намного строже, - отстань от нее. Твои волосы выглядят великолепно, Меган.

\- Дженсен все равно с ней никуда не пойдет.

\- Мама! – Меган чуть не плачет. – Ненавижу тебя! – кричит она Джареду, вскакивает из-за стола и выбегает из кухни.

А Джаред удивленно ойкает, получив от мамы подзатыльник. 

\- За что? 

\- За то, что обидел сестру.

\- Но она вся такая… надушенная и странная. И все из-за Дженсена.

Мама вздыхает:  
\- Я предполагала, что такое может случиться.

\- Что у нее крыша поедет?

\- Ты, может, и не заметил, но Дженсен очень привлекательный молодой человек. И мне кажется, многие девушки хотели бы обратить на себя его внимание. Твоя сестра не исключение.

\- Но он даже не… - Джаред не знает, что сказать. Ведь он не вправе рассказывать маме правду. Поэтому старается выкрутиться: - Она не в его вкусе.

\- Неважно. Важно то, что она твоя сестра, и ты не должен ее дразнить, ведь для нее это очень деликатная тема.

\- Все равно, она странная, - хмурится Джаред. - Почему девчонкам всегда нужно меняться и так себя вести? Почему они просто не могут быть честными?

Мама только вздыхает.

\- Ладно, наверное, это уже больше касается моей проблемы, - признается Джаред.

Она смеется и садится рядом, отпивая кофе.

\- У тебя проблема с девушками, милый?

\- Нет. Всего с одной девушкой. Которой, как я думал, я нравился, и которая бросила меня на глазах у всех. – Он угрюмо утыкается в тарелку. – Могла бы просто сказать, что я ней неинтересен.

\- Она явно тебя не заслуживает, - утешает его мама.

\- Спасибо, - вздохнув, Джаред берет вилку. Покончив с завтраком, он немного смотрит телевизор, но там показывают только детские передачи, и его хватает всего на один эпизод Телепузиков, прежде чем ему начинает казаться, что его мозг готов отправиться в свободное плавание. Поэтому Джаред идет в комнату Джеффа, закрывает за собой дверь и вытягивается на кровати рядом с Дженсеном.

\- Я не встану, - бурчит тот.

\- Ладно.

Дженсен пару секунд смотрит на него подозрительно, потом снова закрывает глаза. А Джаред думает о том, что сказала ему мама. О том, что Дженсен красивый. Джаред это заметил. Довольно сложно не заметить. Дженсен невероятно хорош собой, с этими зелеными глазами, полными губами и… черт, не стоит Джареду думать о губах Дженсена, совсем не стоит. Потому что за мыслями о губах Дженсена следуют мысли о том, что Дженсен может делать этими губами, а лежать с каменным стояком рядом с лучшим другом в спальне старшего брата… это смахивает на извращение.

\- Ты на меня смотришь, - бормочет Дженсен. – Прекрати.

\- Моя сестра в тебя влюбилась.

Дженсен стонет.

\- С тобой часто такое?

\- Что?

\- Девушки влюбляются в тебя с первого взгляда из-за твоей красоты.

Дженсен снова стонет и зарывается глубже под одеяло.  
\- Заткнись.

\- Что?

Дженсен стягивает одеяло с головы и смотрит на него.  
\- Случается иногда. И это так… странно.

\- А когда парни влюбляются в тебя с первого взгляда? Это лучше? 

Дженсен дергает плечами, и Джареду ясно видно, что тому неприятен этот разговор. 

\- Не намного, - признается Дженсен. - Мне не нравится, когда люди на меня смотрят.

\- Потому что ты застенчивый.

\- Я не застенчивый. Я сдержанный.

Джаред только ухмыляется:  
\- Застенчивый.

\- Придурок, - ворчит Дженсен.

Джаред закрывает глаза и какое-то время дрейфует между сном и явью. Когда он снова просыпается окончательно, за окном ярко светит солнце. Открыв глаза, он видит, что Дженсен смотрит прямо на него.

\- Привет, - тихо говорит Джаред и зевает, когда Дженсен отворачивается.

\- Привет. Я… я только что понял, что ничего не подарил тебе на Рождество.

\- Не страшно. Я тоже тебе ничего не подарил. Я просто рад, что ты здесь.

\- Пожалуйста, только не обнимай меня.

Джаред громко хохочет:  
\- Никаких объятий в постели. Понял. Давай, подъем. У меня большие планы.

Дженсен еле слышно ворчит, но в итоге встает, пьет свой остывший кофе и идет в душ. 

Конечно, Джаред ведет Дженсена на Набережную. День отличный: ясно, солнечно, прохладно, но не холодно. В Аламо они не идут. Джаред знает, что это почти предательство, но там так скучно. Да к тому же он ходил туда на экскурсии минимум раз в год чуть ли не с детского сада. Они заходят в Chris Madrid's за огромными острыми бургерами с халапеньо и большой порцией картошки-фри, потом идут за город, к пещерам Natural Bridges. Будто они обычные туристы, да, но все равно здорово. Знал бы Джаред заранее, что Дженсен приедет в гости, он бы не тратил все отложенные на Рождество деньги и купил бы им билеты на экскурсию в Южную пещеру. 

Вместо этого они идут в Северную пещеру, и Джаред с увлечением рассказывает, как круто, что там, где сейчас Техас, когда-то было дно океана, и какие потрясающие бывают сталактиты, и что все пещеры сформировались под воздействием такого простого фактора, как вода, и что одни из самых лучших пещер в мире находятся так близко от Сан-Антонио. И замолкает он, только заметив улыбку на лице Дженсена.

\- Мне нравятся пещеры, - говорит он, засовывая руки в карманы.

\- Я ничего не говорил.

\- Ты надо мной смеялся.

\- Нет. И с каких пор тебе не все равно, смеюсь я над тобой или нет? Обычно ты пытаешься заставить меня над тобой посмеяться.

\- Это другое, - Джаред отворачивается и старательно разглядывает стену пещеры. 

\- Я не смеялся, - говорит Дженсен тихо. – Просто не ожидал, что ты проявишь столько энтузиазма. 

\- Я ботан, - признается Джаред со вздохом.

\- Слава богу. – Дженсен легко пихает его плечом в плечо. – Терпеть не могу не-ботанов.

Они возвращаются домой за десять минут до того, как привозят пиццу. Родители Джареда идут ужинать в ресторан, но мама явно боялась, что если оставит парней одних, они умрут от голода, потому что заказала четыре огромных пиццы и хлебные палочки в придачу.

Почти сразу за разносчиком приходят три подружки Меган, и Джаред разглядывает их с удивлением. Он помнит их с косичками и убранными под «обруч» волосами, играющими в баскетбол на подъездной дорожке. А сейчас у них макияж и топы в обтяжку, и блестящие украшения. Они выглядят просто восхитительно.

Дженсен застывает на месте, когда Меган с приятельницами окружают его у кухонного стола. Джаред еле сдерживает смех. Это было бы смешно, если б не было так грустно. Девчонки щебечут без остановки, Меган говорит что-то о том, как ей нравится кольцо у Дженсена на пальце. О да, Дженсен страдает.

\- Эй, Джен, - зовет его Джаред, - иди сюда, мне нужно кое-что тебе показать.

Дженсен кивает с явным облегчением на лице и чуть ли не бегом следует за Джаредом.

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает он, когда они оказываются в комнате Джареда.

\- Ничего. Просто решил, что тебе нужна передышка.

Дженсен смеется и трет лицо руками.

\- Девчонки странные, - говорит Джаред.

\- Ага.

\- Хочешь, я принесу пиццу, и мы просидим здесь весь вечер?

\- Ты не обязан, - отнекивается Дженсен, но при этом покусывает нижнюю губу и явно не в восторге от идеи снова выходить из комнаты Джареда и иметь дело со стайкой школьниц. Джаред идет на кухню за пиццей и газировкой. А вернувшись, застает Дженсена за шахматной доской, передвигающим пешки.

\- Играешь? – интересуется Джаред.

\- Немного.

Джаред улыбается:  
\- Пять баксов за партию?

Дженсен смотрит на него пристально, потом смеется:  
\- Ты ведь легко заберешь мои деньги, а?

\- Почему? Может, ты заберешь мои?

\- С этой твоей ухмылкой – ни за что. Ты совершенно не умеешь блефовать.

Джаред только смеется и усаживается за столик со стороны черных. 

\- Да, я знаю. Давай, первый ход у тебя.

\- Я знаю правила. – Дженсен расставляет пешки на место.

Он неплохо играет, но Джаред намного лучше. Первая партия выиграна за девять ходов. Дженсен наклоняется, глядя на доску, и хмыкает.

\- Пешки намного полезнее, чем ты считаешь, - говорит ему Джаред. – Слабая расстановка пешек оставляет тебя открытым для атаки со всех сторон, особенно в эндшпиле.

Дженсен снова хмыкает.

\- Вот, давай я тебе покажу, - Джаред расставляет фигуры, как за три хода до этого, и показывает, как Дженсен должен был сходить, чтобы лучше защитить короля. 

\- Но я хотел взять твоего слона.

\- Ты не подумал на несколько ходов вперед. И оставил короля открытым.

Дженсен хмурится, разглядывая доску.

\- Давай, сыграем еще раз и посмотрим, сможешь ли ты понять, как я схожу, еще до моего хода.

Следующая партия длится дольше. Дженсен выстраивает оборону и держит короля под защитой трех пешек почти до самого конца. Ему нужно было сходить пешкой f2 – f1, чтобы защитить короля от джаредовой ладьи, но вместо этого он делает ход конем, пытаясь поставить шах. Джаред со вздохом двигает ладью по доске:  
\- Шах. И мат.

\- Проклятье, - ругается Дженсен. – Так, давай еще раз.

Спустя еще три короткие партии Дженсен играет все лучше и лучше, и следующие пару часов они проводят почти в полной тишине, передвигая фигуры по доске. Джаред снова выигрывает, но с большим трудом, и Дженсену дважды удается поставить ему шах.

\- Чем вы там занимаетесь? – Меган ловит Джареда в коридоре, когда он выходит в туалет.

\- Прячемся от тебя.

Она фыркает, складывая руки на груди.

\- Мы играем в шахматы.

\- Пожалуйста, не заражай его своим ботанизмом, - Меган закатывает глаза, - он слишком хорош для этого.

\- Я не… это… он все равно с тобой никуда не пойдет, Меган.

Она сердито поджимает губы.

\- Дело не в тебе. Просто ты не в его вкусе.

\- А ты откуда знаешь?

\- Он мой лучший друг. А еще он очень стеснительный, и когда твои подружки загнали его в угол…

\- Они не загоняли его в угол!

\- Вы обступили его на кухне со всех сторон, и ему было неловко. И может, ему не нравится, когда люди так реагируют на него только из-за его внешности.

\- Я не только из-за внешности, - грустно признается Меган, потирая плечи. – Он на самом деле очень классный. Мы просто хотели с ним потусоваться.

Джаред вздыхает, но Меган смотрит на него щенячьим взглядом и выглядит очень грустной и раскаивающейся. 

\- Я узнаю, может, он захочет посмотреть с вами кино. Но не обещаю.

Меган ухмыляется и целует его в щеку. 

\- Похоже, я только что поучаствовал в мирных переговорах, - сообщает Джаред, вернувшись в комнату. 

\- Хмм, - реагирует Дженсен. Он передвигает фигуры по доске, задумчиво хмуря брови.

\- Вошел в раж, а? Не хочешь оторваться от шахмат и посмотреть кино?

Дженсен поднимает взгляд от доски:  
\- Что?

Джаред качает головой, смеясь:  
– Я знаю, что это затягивает, но мы же не хотим поджарить твой мозг в первый же вечер? Меган пообещала, что девочки будут вести себя прилично, если ты захочешь посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм.

\- О. Ладно. – Дженсен встает. – Но давай потом еще сыграем?

\- Может быть, - улыбается Джаред. У него еще не было друзей, которые любили бы шахматы также сильно, как он сам. Он даже не осмеливался приносить доску в школу, боялся выглядеть придурком. И было очень здорово снова поиграть.

\- Но я люблю посоревноваться, - говорит Дженсен. – Предупреждаю заранее.

\- Я тоже. Не бойся, я буду разбивать тебя в пух и прах сколько тебе угодно.

Качая головой, Дженсен косится на Джареда. Видимо, это должно выглядеть угрожающе, но Джаред только смеется. Они смотрят кино с девчонками, хотя те выбрали «Джинсы – талисман». Джаред никогда не признается, но ему кажется, что Алексис Бледел очень даже сексуальная. 

Спать они ложатся уже за полночь, несмотря на то, что выезжать им рано утром. И глаза у Джареда ну вот нисколько не мокрые, когда мама обнимает его на прощание. К счастью, Дженсен ничего не говорит, просто включает радио и позволяет Джареду смотреть в окно и грустить. Но когда Вилли Нельсон начинает петь «Снова в дороге», Джаред забывает о хандре, начинает подпевать, заводя и Дженсена. 

В кампус они приезжают поздно вечером. Тащат свои сумки на третий этаж, потом возвращаются, чтобы отогнать пикап на стоянку. Дорога назад кажется долгой, Джаред продрог и устал, но рад, что может, наконец, шевелить ногами. 

\- Я буду спать неделю, - говорит он, когда они поднимаются по лестнице. Дженсен, остановившийся на площадке передохнуть, только согласно мычит. К счастью, занятия начинаются только во вторник, поэтому в понедельник они спят допоздна. Днем приезжает Адам и сразу же устанавливает новую Wii. Дженсен делает вид, что слишком крут для игр в такую приставку, но Джаред с радостью готов надрать Адаму задницу в Madden и продуть в Need for Speed (но это только потому, что пульт новый и незнакомый).

День проходит быстрее, чем хотелось бы, и во вторник утром он тащится по снегу на утреннюю лекцию по алгебре. Джаред, может, и ранняя пташка, но даже он считает, что восемь утра – слишком рано для занятий математикой.

На обратной дороге он замечает Сэнди с подружкой и просто скрывается за деревом, чтобы не встречаться с ней. А после этого чувствует себя полным идиотом, надеясь, что никто не видел, как он прятался от девчонки. 

Вернувшись в общагу, он находит там Чада – загорелого до черноты, а на носу кожа даже немного облезает.

\- Где ты был? – интересуется Джаред.

\- На Сент-Томасе. – Чад потягивается, зевая. – У родителей Софии там дом.

\- Она опять с тобой разговаривает?

\- Конечно, - беспечно отмахивается Чад, - эта девчонка меня любит. Ты что, потолстел за каникулы?

\- Нет, - Джаред смотрит на свой живот.

\- Как скажешь, пузан.

Нахмурившись, Джаред решает не обращать на Чада внимания. А вечером встает перед зеркалом, задрав рубашку, и пытается понять, действительно ли его пресс стал мягче, чем был, или это просто паранойя.

\- Я растолстел? – пристает он к Дженсену, поворачиваясь боком и не сводя глаз со своего отражения. Потом кладет руку на живот. – Точно. У меня совершенно точно появился животик.

\- Может, ты беременный, - спокойно говорит Дженсен, не отрываясь от своих записей.

\- Если так, то это делает тебя отцом, так что, мои поздравления.

\- Поздравления с чем? – спрашивает стоящий в дверях Адам.

Джаред выпячивает живот.

\- У меня будет ребенок от Дженсена.

Дженсен переворачивает страницу учебника:  
\- А еще говорят, от орального секса нельзя залететь. Что они знают, эти ученые.

Адам переводит взгляд с Джареда на Дженсена и обратно:  
\- Ага. Пофиг. Слушай, насчет Сэнди…

Джаред стонет. Он очень, очень надеется, что Сэнди не видела его прячущимся за деревом.

\- Я знаю, чувак, знаю. И она просит прощения за то, как себя вела. Она говорит, что перенервничала и испугалась.

Дженсен недоверчиво фыркает, но ничего не говорит. Вместо этого берет маркер и выделяет пару абзацев в учебнике.

\- В общем, - продолжает Адам, - я сегодня иду к Рэйчел, и ты точно должен пойти со мной.

\- Не знаю…

\- Сэнди хочет, чтобы ты пришел. Ей стыдно за свое поведение, и она хочет, чтобы ты дал ей шанс извиниться.

\- С каких это пор ты у Сэнди мальчиком на побегушках работаешь? – спрашивает Дженсен.

\- Нет, - говорит Джаред. – нет, все нормально. Я пойду.

Под ворчание Дженсена и ухмылки Адама Джаред хватает куртку, чтобы идти в общежитие к Рэйчел и Сэнди. Девушки оказываются у себя: Рэйчел развалилась на кровати, а Сэнди стоит посреди комнаты и, похоже, очень нервничает. Вздохнув, она убирает прядь волос за ухо и произносит:  
\- Я стерва.

Джаред сказал бы, что она не права, но это было бы ложью. 

\- Могу я хотя бы… Я хочу объяснить, что произошло. Ты заслуживаешь объяснения.

\- Хорошо.

Сэнди оглядывается на Адама и Рэйчел:  
\- Не оставите нас?

\- Точно. – Рэйчел встает. – Эй, Адам, ты видел нашу гостиную?

\- Нет. Но уверен, там очень интересно. – Адам выходит вслед за ней из комнаты, и как только дверь за ними закрывается, Сэнди опять вздыхает.  
\- В общем…

\- Да?

\- Моя мама была в Кси-Омега, - говорит она, - все мои сестры были в Кси-Омега. Поэтому, когда я поступила сюда, то тоже вступила в Кси-Омега. – Она пихает руки в карманы. – А глава сестринства… боже, это конченая сука по имени Пэрис. Тем вечером она была на вечеринке, и когда ты отошел за пивом, она велела отшить тебя на глазах у всех, поэтому мне… мне пришлось это сделать. Если я хотела к ним попасть, я должна была делать все, что она мне говорила.

Джаред молчит.

\- Джаред, - окликает его Сэнди.

\- О, я просто жду, что дальше. Потому что пока объяснение никудышное.

\- Я знаю, знаю. И я идиотка, что так поступила, просто… тогда мне казалось важным попасть к ним, но чем больше я об этом думала, тем больше понимала, что я не хочу быть таким человеком, какой им нужен. Поэтому я ушла от них. Если я даже не могу постоять за себя, то, наверное, не заслуживаю быть членом сестринства. И мне так неловко, что я так себя вела ради какой-то глупости, и просто… я прошу прощения. Мне, правда, очень, очень жаль.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джаред.

\- Ты меня ненавидишь?

Он мотает головой. Он не может ее ненавидеть. Она такая маленькая и милая, и искренняя, и на мгновение ему кажется, что она сейчас расплачется.   
\- Я не ненавижу тебя.

Она с облегчением вздыхает и улыбается:  
\- Мы можем начать все с начала?

\- Я не знаю, - признается Джаред. – может быть.

\- Еще один шанс. Я не буду сукой, обещаю.

\- Хорошо. В пятницу вечером?

Сэнди радостно кивает. Она наклоняется, будто хочет поцеловать его, но Джаред все еще чувствует болезненный укол от ее отказа, поэтому вместо этого просто пожимает ей руку. Это странно, он понимает, но не уверен, что полностью простил ее.

\- Я зайду за тобой в пятницу, в восемь.

\- Хорошо. – Она улыбается, когда Джаред уходит. А он чувствует себя идиотом.

В холле Адам и Рэйчел сидят на одном из диванов, разглядывая стены.

\- Можете вернуться в комнату, - говорит им Джаред.

\- Слава богу, - восклицает Адам. Рэйчел хлопает его по руке. – Эмм... я хотел сказать, как все прошло?

\- Мы идем в пятницу на свидание.

\- Класс! Видишь, Рэйч, не о чем беспокоиться.

\- А я и не беспокоилась.

\- Ладно, может, я сам немного переживал. Но все будет здорово, Джей. Вот увидишь.

Джаред кивает, нацепив на лицо, как он надеется, убедительную улыбку. Весь остаток недели ему кажется, что приближается что-то ужасное – как визит к стоматологу или экзамен на права. Даже победа над Дженсеном в шахматы, в которые они играют на маленькой магнитной доске, не помогает ему отвлечься надолго. В пятницу вечером он даже есть не может, только ковыряет еду. 

\- Старик, - говорит Дженсен, наблюдая, как он гоняет запеканку по тарелке, - что с тобой? Ты же любишь запеканку с тако.

\- Я знаю. – Джаред кладет кусок в рот, но даже не может насладиться прекрасным острым вкусом. – Это свидание с Сэнди. Просто я не очень уверен.

\- Ну так не ходи.

\- Оно сегодня.

\- И что?

\- И я не могу отменить все за пару часов до свидания.

Дженсен пожимает плечами и возвращается к еде.

\- Ведь не могу? – неуверенно переспрашивает Джаред.

\- Это был бы дерьмовый поступок, но не больше того, что она заслуживает.

\- Она ведь все объяснила.

\- Как скажешь.

Джаред смотрит в тарелку и ждет, пока Дженсен доест.

\- А почему ты ни с кем не встречаешься? – спрашивает он по дороге в общежитие.

\- Я встречаюсь. Просто… давно этого не делал.

Они идут по коридору, а навстречу им движется Майк – медленно, прижавшись одним плечом к стене, будто уже пьян. Или под кайфом. Джаред не уверен, как парня вообще взяли на должность коменданта общежития.

\- Джереми! – радостно орет Майк.

\- Джаред.

\- Я так и сказал. Как дела, мужик? Эй, а ты ведь новенький, да?

Дженсен кивает, потирая шею. 

\- Привет, Дженсен, - произносит стоящий рядом с Майком парень.

Дженсен опять кивает. Но не говорит ни слова и не поднимает взгляд.

\- Ты знаком с Томми? – удивляется Майк. – Круто. Мы идем в караоке, если вам интересно. Два доллара за любой напиток с текилой. 

\- Э-э… - Джаред колеблется. – Мне еще нет двадцати одного. 

\- Серьезно? – Майк, кажется, искренне удивлен. – Ты высокий. Ну тогда, веселитесь. И держитесь подальше от наркотиков. – Он треплет Джареда по плечу, уходя.

Джаред оглядывается, ожидая, что Дженсен улыбнется или пошутит над тем, какой Майк чокнутый. Но Дженсен на него не смотрит. Он по-прежнему не отрывает взгляд от пола и даже руки в карманы сунул, просто молча идет к их комнате.

\- Дженсен, - раздается голос позади них. Обернувшись, Джаред видит парня, который был с Майком. Дженсен не останавливается. – Дженсен, пожалуйста, - снова говорит парень.

Дженсен оборачивается и смотрит на него. 

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - заявляет парень.

\- И сказать что? 

\- Не знаю. Я не знал, что ты… я не хотел…

\- Я понимаю, - тихо отвечает Дженсен. – Не переживай.

\- Но я…

\- Я серьезно. Не беспокойся.

\- Прости.

Дженсен кивает:  
\- Спасибо.

Они какое-то время смотрят друг на друга, потом парень разворачивается и уходит. Дженсен ждет, пока он исчезнет за углом, и только после этого прислоняется к стене, будто его не держат ноги, и закрывает лицо руками.   
\- Твою мать.

Джаред подходит к нему.  
\- Попробую ткнуть пальцем в небо, но мне кажется, вы с ним встречались.

Дженсен опускает руки.  
\- Можно сказать и так.

\- Хочешь об этом поговорить?

\- Нет. – Оттолкнувшись от стены, он идет в комнату. Джаред за ним, задумчиво покусывая губу.

\- Уверен, что не хочешь об этом говорить?

\- Уверен. – Дженсен забирается на свою кровать и садится спиной к стене.

\- Потому что, если хочешь…

\- Тебе разве не нужно на свидание? – резко перебивает Дженсен.

\- Я могу пропустить его, если ты…

\- Иди на свое гребаное свидание, - взрывается Дженсен. – Я в порядке. И я абсолютно уверен, что не хочу об этом говорить.

Джаред неохотно начинает собираться на свидание с Сэнди. Ему кажется, что он должен еще раз спросить Дженсена, не хочет ли тот поговорить, но Дженсен подчеркнуто не отрывает головы от учебника, поэтому Джаред уходит, бросив напоследок: «Увидимся».

Ни у него, ни у Сэнди нет машины, поэтому они решают пройтись до студенческого кафе и поесть пиццы. Разговор не клеится, в основном потому, что всю дорогу Джаред пытается вспомнить, почему она ему нравилась. Не то, чтобы она ему разонравилась, но ему совершенно ясно, что она его больше не интересует.

А вот он Сэнди, кажется, очень даже интересует, и Джаред не уверен, как на это реагировать. Поэтому он прощается с ней, целуя в щеку и обещая снова сходить куда-нибудь в среду.

Он идет обратно в общагу, опустив голову и сунув руки в карманы. Проходит мимо входа и просто продолжает идти. Он не может забыть парня из холла и того, каким грустным выглядел Дженсен. Интересно, что между ними произошло? И очень интересно, сможет ли он найти парня и надавать ему по морде? Парень большой, ростом почти с Джареда, а в плечах даже шире. С ним умение Джареда ломать шеи может оказаться бесполезным. Конечно, Джаред не станет ломать парню шею по-настоящему. Но мысль об этом ненадолго поднимает настроение. Джареду хочется причинить боль любому, из-за кого Дженсен выглядит таким сломленным.

Когда пальцы на ногах, замерзнув, начинают терять чувствительность, он, наконец, возвращается домой. Свет в комнате выключен, поэтому Джаред старается не шуметь, готовясь ко сну.

\- Как прошло? – сонным голосом интересуется Дженсен.

\- Не хотел тебя будить.

\- Ты и не будил. Повеселились?

Джаред пожимает плечами.  
\- Не знаю. – Достав из шкафа футболку и спортивные штаны, он переодевается и забирается в постель. – Странно было.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Просто… странно. Я все ждал развязки, был уверен, что это очередная шутка надо мной.

\- Она все тебе честно рассказала. Ты был прав, дав ей второй шанс.

\- Наверное. Мы идем в кино в среду. Каждый заслуживает вотума доверия, я знаю, но все равно это трудно.

\- Ну, если кто и мог бы ее простить, так это ты. Самый милый парень на планете.

Джаред вздыхает. Ноги у него еще не отогрелись, и он подтягивает их подальше под одеяло. 

\- Этот сегодняшний парень, из-за него ты ни с кем не встречаешься? 

\- Забудь, Джей. Мы встречались, у нас ничего не получилось. Это не конец света.

\- Ты должен с кем-нибудь встречаться. Я уверен, многие парни сходили бы по тебе с ума.

\- Все не так просто. – Джаред слышит, как Дженсен поворачивается в кровати. – Это может… Нет, я знаю, что не все парни такие поверхностные, но их много. Трудно найти человека, который отнесется к тебе серьезно, кто ищет нечто большее, чем свидание на одну ночь.  
\- Ты часто занимался сексом?

\- Что? – Дженсен смеется. – Только потому, что я гей, ты решил, что я потаскун?

\- Нет. Я думаю, что знал бы, если б ты каждую ночь с кем-нибудь спал. Просто… так и есть, да? Часто?

\- Не особенно.

\- Чаще, чем я.

\- Перестань переживать из-за этого. Ты найдешь подходящую девушку.

Джаред думает «а что, если я не хочу девушку?», и эта мысль немного его пугает. Чего ему действительно хочется – забраться в постель к Дженсену, обнять его крепко-крепко и поцеловать, и боже, он просто хочет почувствовать, как Дженсен теряет голову под ним, из-за него. Он хочет сделать Дженсена счастливым.

Но этого он сказать не может, поэтому говорит:  
\- Ты меняешь тему.

\- Ты заметил.

\- Сколько?

\- Сколько чего?

\- Сколько человек у тебя было? Со сколькими ты спал? - Дженсен вздыхает. – Это честный вопрос. Ты ведь уже знаешь мой ответ.

\- Три девушки. Два парня.

\- Серьезно? И это все?

\- Придурок, - смеется Дженсен. – Я же сказал, что их было немного. Девушки были в старших классах, когда я еще пытался быть натуралом.

\- А парни? – Джаред старается говорить ровным голосом. Нельзя сказать, что он возбужден, но его явно заводят мысли о Дженсене. Мысли о Дженсене, занимающимся сексом.

\- Когда я приехал сюда, то еще какое-то время старался быть наутралом. Я знал, уже тогда знал, что ничего не получится, но все равно пытался. А потом я… встретил одного парня.

\- Вчерашнего?

\- Нет. Тот появился позже. Первый парень… это оказалось просто свидание на одну ночь. Я больше никогда его не видел.

\- А второй?

\- Спи, - произносит Дженсен тихо.

\- Джен?

\- Спокойной ночи, Джей.

Джаред слышит, как Дженсен вертится в постели, но молчит. Похоже, он действительно не хочет говорить об этом, и Джареду очень любопытно, почему, но сначала ему нужно разобраться со своим собственным внезапным откровением.

Он немного влюблен в Дженсена. И его это пугает совсем не так сильно, как он того ожидал. Если бы его привлекали парни, он бы раньше это понял, так? Потому что он никогда не влюблялся в парней. Ну, за исключением, может, Брэда Питта из «Одиннадцати друзей Оушена», но, господи, весь мир влюблен в Расти Райана. Ну, может, Джаред дрочил пару раз, думая о Джонни Деппе, но этот мужик просто невероятно классный. Джаред скорее хотел быть им, чем спать с ним. Так?

И Дженсен классный. Он из тех парней, что всегда серьезные и молчаливые, тогда как Джаред иногда ведет себя как гиперактивный ребенок. Может, он просто хочет быть похожим на Дженсена. Вот только, думая о нем, Джаред начинает невероятно возбуждаться, а это уже немного больше, чем просто восхищение героем. Джаред и Эйнштейна считает классным, и очень хотел бы быть таким же, как он, но вот мысли об Эйнштейне его нисколько не заводят.

Всю ночь Джаред лежит на боку, пялясь в стену и раздумывая. И к тому моменту, как солнце встает над горизонтом, Джаред так и не сомкнул глаз и пришел только к одному выводу. Он немного влюблен в Дженсена, что делает его немного геем. И он чувствует себя идиотом из-за того, что не понял этого раньше.

Он, наконец, засыпает около девяти утра и просыпается только в шесть вечера. И его первая мысль: черт, так я собью себе весь режим. А вторая: эй, я немного гей.

Он принимает душ, одевается, и, снова завалившись на кровать, пытается заниматься. Скоро в комнату возвращается Дженсен:  
\- Эй, приятель. Ты проснулся. – Джаред кивает. – А я уж решил, что ты впал в кому.

Джаред мотает головой. Он просто не знает, что говорить. Боится, что если откроет рот, то ляпнет какую-нибудь глупость вроде «я тебя люблю. Не хочешь заняться сексом?».

\- Ты на меня злишься? – еле слышно спрашивает Дженсен.

\- Что? Нет. С чего бы мне на тебя злиться?

\- Потому что ты весь день притворялся спящим, а теперь не разговариваешь со мной?

\- Я на самом деле проспал весь день, - признается Джаред. Ха, оказывается, он способен открыть рот и не сболтнуть правду. – Плохо спал ночью.

\- Потому что, если ты злишься, что я… Я не люблю говорить об этом, о Томе. Это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения. Просто он… у него есть девушка.

\- У парня, с которым мы встретились вчера?

\- Да. Том. У него была девушка. Есть девушка. Насколько я знаю, они были обручены.

\- Ох.

\- Я не знал. Он не говорил мне, до самого конца не признавался. 

\- Мне жаль.

\- Я тяжело это воспринял, - говорит Дженсен. – Очень тяжело. Я не… Я никому не признавался, что гей. Даже Крис не знал. Моя семья думала, что я исцелился. Мне не с кем было поговорить.

\- Наверное, тебе было очень трудно.

Дженсен кивает:  
\- У меня был небольшой срыв и я… Господи, это так глупо. Знаешь, когда у тебя стресс, тебе прописывают таблетки, чтобы стало легче. Правда, предполагается, что ты не будешь принимать их все сразу.

Джаред не знает, что на это ответить. Он понимает, что должен сказать что-то, что угодно, но не может ничего придумать. Он такой придурок – волнуется о себе и о своем открытии, когда Дженсен рассказывает о том, как пережил нечто намного худшее.

\- Я не хотел умирать, - быстро продолжает Дженсен, - не хотел. Просто хотел, чтоб не было так больно. И сделав это, я испугался и позвонил Крису. Он отвез меня в больницу. И мне пришлось там задержаться. Я решил оставить учебу на год, работал, пытался разобраться в себе. – Он пожимает плечами. – Вот и вся история. – Дженсен прочищает горло и встает. – Я в библиотеку.

\- Что? – ошарашенно спрашивает Джаред, когда Дженсен берет свой рюкзак.

\- В библиотеку. Мне нужно сделать копии кое-каких статей и…

\- Ты мне рассказываешь такое, а потом идешь в библиотеку? Да к черту! Ты не можешь просто…

\- Я не очень люблю говорить об этом. Но решил, что ты должен знать.

\- Ладно. Отлично. Не говори об этом, только… ты ведь в порядке, да?

\- Я не собираюсь кончать с собой, если ты об этом беспокоишься.

\- Знаешь, немного беспокоюсь.

\- Не собираюсь.

\- И если тебе захочется поговорить, ты ведь знаешь, что я всегда…

\- Я знаю.

\- В любое время. Если я буду спать, просто разбуди.

\- У меня есть психотерапевт, - говорит Дженсен. – Куда, по-твоему, я хожу каждую среду?

\- Все равно.

\- Хорошо. – Дженсен внимательно рассматривает свой рюкзак.

А Джареду внезапно хочется поцеловать его, чтобы хоть немного избавить от боли. И это странно. 

\- Тебе, правда, нужно что-то копировать в субботу вечером?

Дженсен колеблется.  
\- Нет.

\- Хочешь чем-нибудь заняться? 

\- Если только ты не заставишь меня разговаривать о моих чувствах.

\- Договорились. – Все равно важность разговоров о чувствах преувеличивают. Джареду кажется, он никогда больше не захочет говорить о своих чувствах. Ну, или хотя бы, пока не разберется со всей этой фигней «я немного гей».

В конечном счете, они оказываются у Криса, хотя никакой вечеринки нет. Когда они с Дженсеном там появляются, Крис как раз разжигает гриль на засыпанном снегом заднем крыльце. 

\- Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь против незваных гостей, - говорит Дженсен.

\- Конечно, нет, сынок. – Крис обнимает его одной рукой. – Ты ведь знаешь, что для тебя тут всегда найдется место. – Он поворачивается к Джареду: - Привет, пацан. Судя по твоим размерам, ешь ты много? 

\- Эмм, - теряется с ответом Джаред.

\- Еще больше, - смеется Дженсен.

\- Отлично. Потому что за последний концерт нам заплатили мясом.

Дженсен опять хохочет, а Джаред переспрашивает:  
\- Что?

\- Знаю, я всегда говорил, что неважных концертов не бывает. Но сейчас хочу к этому добавить: никогда и ни за что не выступай на корпоративной вечеринке коптильни. 

\- По крайней мере, в этот раз вам заплатили, - замечает Дженсен.

\- Резонно. Пиво в холодильнике, если хотите.

В доме у Криса находятся еще несколько человек – Джаред предполагает, что это члены группы и их подружки. Дженсен, похоже, знает их всех и знакомит Джареда. Правда, Джаред забывает имена после первого же пущенного по кругу косячка.

Они сидят в уютной гостиной, развалившись на диванах и потрепанных креслах с прожженной обивкой, потом едят ребрышки и бургеры, и острые сосиски. Джаред до этого курил травку только раз, и насколько он помнит, она не была такой крепкой. Он совершенно расслаблен и чертовски счастлив. А съев несколько ребрышек, бургер и четыре или пять сосисок, не только счастлив, но еще и сыт.

\- Что? – спрашивает он, когда, оглянувшись, замечает, что Дженсен внимательно на него смотрит. 

\- Ты улыбаешься, - говорит Дженсен.

Джаред смеется и мотает головой.

\- Я всегда улыбаюсь.

\- Да, но сейчас ты на самом деле улыбаешься. Ты совершенно укуренный, а?

Джаред пытается не улыбаться, но у него не получается. Поэтому он ухмыляется еще шире и просто кивает. Вентилятор на потолке крутится медленно и лениво, и это завораживает. Джаред готов смотреть на него вечно. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, он прислушивается к разговору и наблюдает за вентилятором. Потом слышит пение, но не сразу понимает, что поет Дженсен. В руках у Криса и Дженсена гитары, Крис ведет основную партию, а Дженсен подпевает, и его голос такой… Господи, он идеальный и восхитительный, и Джаред удивляется, как настолько потрясающий человек может быть настолько застенчивым. 

А еще Джаред понимает, что хочет поцеловать Дженсена прямо сейчас. И это желание кажется таким правильным, будто он должен этого хотеть. Он смотрит, как Дженсен поет, как его пальцы двигаются по струнам. Как поблескивает серебряное кольцо на его пальце. Это потрясающе. Джареду хочется смотреть на все это вечно. 

\- Сколько пива ты выпил? – тихо спрашивает Дженсен. Странно. Джаред не видел, как тот двигался, и вдруг уже сидит рядом на диване. 

\- Четыре бутылки, вроде бы.

\- И травка?

Джаред расплывается в улыбке.

Дженсен тянет его за руку.

\- Пошли, вечеринка закончилась. По-моему, тебе нужно выспаться, а я не хочу опять тащить тебя по лестнице. – Он помогает Джареду подняться и ведет его по коридору в ту комнату, где они уже были однажды. Джаред опирается на него и тихо смеется, когда Дженсен роняет его на кровать. 

\- Снова будешь меня соблазнять? – он тянется и касается руки Дженсена.

Дженсен замирает.  
\- Нет. Нет, Джей, я бы не стал… - он замолкает, когда Джаред, приподнявшись, целует его.

\- Приятно, - шепчет Джаред ему в губы.

\- Ты накурился, - Дженсен тоже шепчет в ответ.

Джаред думает, что это и так очевидно и не нуждается в объяснении. Он целует Дженсена, снова и снова, чуть вздрагивая от ощущения теплых мягких губ на своих губах. Он не торопится, медленно скользит языком по его нижней губе и зубам, исследует рот.

\- Мы можем делать, что угодно, - говорит ему Джаред. Дженсен стонет и пытается отодвинуться. Джаред хватает его за плечи, притягивая ближе. – Ты можешь делать со мной что угодно. Все, что хочешь.

\- Ты действительно под кайфом, Джей.

\- Ага, - шепчет Джаред, проводя рукой по спине Дженсена.

\- Ты под кайфом и возбужден.

\- Еще как, - соглашается Джаред. Снова целует Дженсена, шепча ему в рот: - Хочу делать с тобой все, что захочу. - Дженсен качает головой и снова пытается отстраниться. – Все, что ты захочешь.

Стон Дженсена превращается в нерадостный смешок. Он толкает Джареда на постель, и Джаред ухмыляется довольно.

\- Тебе нужно отоспаться, - говорит Дженсен.

Протянув руку, Джаред гладит его по щеке.

\- У тебя много веснушек. Никогда раньше не замечал. Почему я раньше никогда не замечал твои веснушки?

\- Я принесу тебе воды.

\- Не нужна мне вода.

\- Еще как нужна.

\- Ты нужен, - шепчет Джаред. Проводит пальцами по носу Дженсена, по щекам, улыбаясь. - У тебя веснушки на ушах.

Дженсен уходит на минуту и возвращается с бутылкой воды. 

\- Выпей.

\- Не люблю воду.

\- А ты постарайся.

\- Я ведь думаю об этом, - бормочет Джаред. Ему так уютно, тепло, и клонит в сон. – Я ведь все помню.

\- Пей, - снова говорит Дженсен.

Джаред недовольно вздыхает, приподнявшись на локте, берет бутылку с водой и пьет. Вода прохладная, приятно освежает рот, и он пьет, пока не опустошает бутылку. 

\- Похоже, я действительно хотел пить, - признается он.

\- Ага.

Джаред падает обратно на кровать.

\- Иди сюда.

\- Спи, - строго произносит Дженсен.

Джаред хватает его руку, тянет к себе и вбирает два пальца в рот. Он точно не помнит, почему ему так хочется пососать пальцы Дженсена, но сейчас это кажется ему очень-очень важным. У пальцев вкус Дженсена. Интересно, а член сосать так же приятно? Ему кажется, что вкус будет другой, но все равно похожий на Дженсена. 

Дженсен высвобождает руку и встает, отходя подальше от кровати.

\- Черт, да мне за это гребаную медаль должны дать, - бормочет он.

\- За что? – любопытствует Джаред.

\- Спи, - повторяет Дженсен.

\- Я не устал.

\- Тогда закрой глаза и лежи очень спокойно.

Джаред широко улыбается:

\- А что ты будешь со мной делать, когда я закрою глаза?

\- Вот закрой, и узнаешь.

Джаред, смеясь, закрывает глаза.

\- Лежи и не двигайся, - шепчет Дженсен.

\- Ага.

\- А теперь лежи, не открывай глаза и не шевелись, пока я не вернусь.

Джаред кивает, улыбаясь и не открывая глаз. Он слышит, как открывается и закрывается дверь, и засыпает, думая, когда же вернется Дженсен.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Джаред просыпается, в голове у него туман, а рот будто забит ватой. Поначалу он не может сориентироваться, вспомнить, где он, только понимает, что лежит на голом матрасе без подушки. А потом, сев на кровати, вспоминает. Вспоминает, как Дженсен поцеловал его. Вспоминает вкус, и как губы Дженсена раскрывались под его губами, и… да. Да, это было здорово. Вот только… Хм. Дженсен его продинамил.

Застонав, Джаред падает обратно на постель. Ему хочется умереть, потому что в голове стучит просто невыносимо. Перевернувшись на живот, он утыкается лицом в сложенные руки, будто это поможет ему спрятаться от стыда. Да, ему стыдно – он приставал к лучшему другу, а в ответ получил только снисходительное отношение. У него явно не очень хорошо получается быть «немного геем». Очень хочется в туалет, но вставать он не собирается. А собирается лежать, надеясь, что умрет от стыда, и желательно, свернувшись в позе зародыша.

Но это непозволительная роскошь. Через двадцать минут дверь открывается, и чересчур жизнерадостный голос кричит:  
\- Проснись и пой, братан.

Джаред стонет.

\- Ну, ну, довольно. – Джаред уверен, что голос принадлежит Крису. – Настоящий мужик берет на себя только то, с чем может справиться. К тому же, уже почти полдень. Дженни выпил весь мой кофе, теперь весь на нервах, так что вам пора возвращаться домой. 

Перевернувшись, Джаред садится на кровати. Крис стоит в дверях и разглядывает его, ухмыляясь. 

\- Рано или поздно ты научишься понимать, когда тебе хватит. А до тех пор… - он щелкает переключателем и комнату заливает водоворот разноцветных огней. Джаред снова стонет, а Крис хохочет. – Ванная направо дальше по коридору, - говорит он, выходя из комнаты.

Джаред шаркает в ванную, неимоверно долго отливает, потом полощет рот холодной водой из-под крана. Выходя, он совсем не ожидает увидеть Дженсена в коридоре. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Дженсен. Джаред кивает. Он умирает от унижения, а в остальном все прекрасно. – Хорошо. Не хочу, чтоб тебя стошнило в моей машине.

\- Не стошнит, - тихо говорит Джаред. Вслед за Дженсеном он выходит из дома, хватая по пути куртку. 

По дороге в общежитие Джаред молчит, позволяя Дженсену думать, что мучается похмельем сильнее, чем есть на самом деле. Так, по крайней мере, ему не нужно поддерживать беседу, не нужно делать ничего, можно сидеть, не открывая глаз, уткнувшись головой в боковое стекло.

\- Вчера вечером… - тихо произносит он, когда Дженсен въезжает на стоянку. Оказывается, он не может держать рот на замке, даже если совсем не хочет разговаривать о случившемся. – Я… - Черт. Он даже не знает, что сказать.

\- Ты вчера был пьяный и укуренный в дым, - говорит Дженсен. – Не совсем в том состоянии, чтобы отвечать за свои действия.

Джаред только кивает. Дженсен подсказал ему легкий выход из ситуации, так что Джаред спокойно может им воспользоваться.

\- Где вы, два придурка, вчера пропадали? – интересуется Чад, развалившийся на диване в гостиной в одних трусах. Джаред пытается не думать о том, чем мог заниматься Чад на этом диване.

\- Пили, - коротко отвечает Дженсен.

\- Без меня? – Чад, кажется, искренне обижен.

\- Это была небольшая вечеринка у моего кузена, - объясняет Дженсен. – Я пошел заниматься. – Он исчезает в их с Джаредом комнате, а Джаред плюхается на диван. Он уже привык, что Чад шатается по квартире в одном белье. 

Минуту спустя Дженсен выходит из комнаты с рюкзаком на плече.

\- Я в библиотеку, - заявляет он, исчезая за дверью.

Джаред мычит, и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, закрывает лицо руками. 

\- Что с тобой? – спрашивает Чад.

\- Устал. Плюс похмелье.

\- Как у тебя с этой… как ее? Ты ей уже вставил?

\- Сэнди, - вздыхает Джаред, опуская руки. – И нет. С Сэнди ничего не получится.

\- Отстой, - говорит Чад. Он не добавляет никакого грубого комментария и не оскорбляет Джареда, что немного непривычно. – Что?

\- Отстой? И это все, что ты можешь сказать? Не собираешься заявлять, что она сука или потаскушка, или что я неудачник, потому что не переспал с ней?

\- Не-а. Любовь – жестокая штука, старик. И я не собираюсь сыпать соль на раны. 

\- Хорошо. – Джаред не знает, что еще сказать. – Мне нужно в душ.

Чад пару раз дружески бьет его кулаком в грудь.

\- Не вешай нос, брат.

\- Да, спасибо, - Джаред кивает, смеясь.

В ванной, прямо в процессе мытья головы, до Джареда, наконец, доходит. Он влюблен, может быть, впервые в жизни он влюблен, а Дженсен не отвечает ему взаимностью. Джаред даже не притворяется, что внезапно вставшие в глазах слезы - от попавшего в них шампуня. Прислонившись спиной к кафельной стенке, он сползает по ней вниз, сворачивается на полу тесной душевой кабинки, подтянув колени к груди, и зажимает кулаком рот, чтобы приглушить рвущиеся наружу всхлипы. 

Он сидит так, пытаясь взять себя в руки, пока из душа не начинает течь холодная вода. Но с первыми прохладными каплями появляется и первая надежда. Дженсен не ответил ему «ты не в моем вкусе» или «забудь все, что произошло». Дженсен сказал, что Джаред был пьян, не отвечал за свои поступки. Может быть, только может быть, Дженсен думал, что для Джареда все это несерьезно.

Он встает, вытирается и идет в комнату. Дженсен еще не вернулся из библиотеки, но это неважно. Все, что Джаред должен сделать – это сказать ему правду. Что он был совершенно серьезен, несмотря на свое состояние.

Вот только, когда Дженсен возвращается, Джаред понимает, что признаться кому-то, что ты немного в него влюблен, совсем не так-то просто, как кажется. Он хочет это сказать, правда, но у него получается только:  
\- Привет.

\- Привет, - отвечает Дженсен, садится за свой стол, и, натянув на голову наушники, утыкается в один из своих толстенных учебников. А Джаред заваливается на кровать, чувствуя себя конченым неудачником.

Через несколько минут он собирается с духом, поднимается с постели и, подойдя к Дженсену, заглядывает ему через плечо:  
\- Что учишь?

\- Мышечную анатомию, - говорит Дженсен, делая пометку в учебнике и записывая что-то в тетрадь.

Джаред пытается придумать ответ, наверное, предложение изучать анатомию вместе было бы прекрасным вариантом. Или невероятно убогим.

\- Чувак, - бросает ему Дженсен, - личное пространство.

\- Ой, - Джаред чуть сдает назад, - извини. – Он возвращается на кровать, тоже надевает наушники и пытается взять волю в кулак и просто сказать то, что хочет. Вот только, если он это скажет, если вот так все выложит, Дженсен очень просто может ему отказать. А если он выберет окольный путь, то ответит Дженсен или нет, но Джареду не придется сталкиваться с отказом. Ему ужасно не хочется сталкиваться с очередным отказом.

По дороге в кафе он опускает руку Дженсену на талию, поглаживает подушечкой большого пальца по спине. За столом он садится так близко к Дженсену, что их бедра тесно прижаты друг к другу. Если Дженсен и замечает необычное поведение Джареда, то он этого не показывает. На обратном пути Джаред понимает, что пора брать быка за рога. 

Когда Дженсен тянется за пультом, Джаред, подойдя сзади, кладет руку ему на шею, скользит ладонью вверх, пропуская между пальцами короткие прядки волос. Дженсен поворачивается к нему, но не целует. Вместо этого с силой толкает Джареда к стене и почти рычит:  
\- Твою мать, хватит меня дразнить.

\- Я не дразню!

\- Дразнишь, и мне это осточертело! Я понимаю, это, наверное, льстит твоему эго, но мне надоело! Хватит. Ты ни хрена обо мне не знаешь, Джей, потому что иначе ты бы понял, что я отнюдь не славный парень.

\- Н-нет, это не… не так, - мямлит Джаред.

\- Совсем не славный. Я ценю, что ты так спокойно отнесся к моей ориентации, правда, ценю, но если ты еще раз напьешься и начнешь ко мне лезть, все кончится тем, что я тебя оттрахаю до полусмерти. – Он с силой пропихивает бедро между ног Джареда. – Ты этого хочешь, Джей? Хочешь, чтоб я трахнул тебя так сильно, что ты соображать перестанешь?

Джаред чувствует, как в груди разгорается паника. Судорожно вдохнув, он мотает головой. Дженсен отпускает его, хорошенько пихнув напоследок. 

\- Так я и думал. – На мгновение Дженсен с силой вцепляется в волосы, потом матерится и, схватив ключи, выбегает из комнаты прежде, чем Джаред успевает перевести дыхание.

Джаред ждет всю ночь, но Дженсен так и не возвращается.

Нет его и на следующий день, и на следующий, хотя Джаред замечает, что пока он был на занятиях, Дженсен, похоже, появлялся в квартире – не хватает некоторых его учебников и вещей.

На следующий день Джаред три или четыре раза звонит ему, но никто не отвечает. Он шлет сообщение: _перезвони мне_ , но ответа не получает. Джаред уверен, что Дженсен у Криса. Он больше чем уверен, что все испортил.

Вечер среды, а Дженсен так и не вернулся. Джаред прячет свою гордость подальше и идет к Чаду.

\- Можно мне взять твою машину?

\- Двадцать баксов, - говорит Чад и тут же орет: - Эй, женщина! – когда София дает ему подзатыльник. – За что?!

\- Дай ему ключи, козел.

\- Это моя машина!

\- И ты на ней никогда не ездишь. Дай ему ключи, чтобы он мог найти Дженсена.

Чад хмурится озадаченно:  
\- А что случилось с Дженсеном?

\- Если бы ты обращал внимание на что-нибудь, кроме себя, хотя бы на пару минут, ты бы знал, что Дженсен не был дома уже несколько дней. Дай Джареду ключи.

Продолжая хмурится, но уже не споря, Чад выуживает из ящика ключи и кидает Джареду. 

\- Серьезно? – спрашивает он. – Несколько дней?

Джаред кивает.

\- И он точно не кувыркается просто с кем-то в постели?

Джаред мотает головой.

Чад, кажется, искренне обеспокоен.

\- Понятно. Блин, чувак, позвони, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джаред.

Машина Чада стоит на дальней парковке, и Джаред добирается до нее чуть ли не бегом. Всю дорогу он нервничает, не представляя, что будет делать, если ошибся, и Дженсен не у Криса. Правда, беспокойство Джареда оказывается напрасным, потому что пикап Дженсена стоит прямо на подъездной дорожке у нужного дома. Припарковавшись рядом, Джаред выскакивает из машины и идет к дверям, не давая себе времени струсить и передумать.

Позвонив в дверь, он долго ждет, и уже готов постучать, но тут дверь открывается и на пороге появляется Крис – стоит в своей ковбойской шляпе, прислонившись к косяку, и окидывает Джареда с ног до головы внимательным взглядом. 

\- Ты ведь не разносчик пиццы, - наконец произносит он. Джаред качает головой. – Хм. Тогда, похоже, ты ошибся домом.

\- Я просто хочу с ним поговорить.

\- Это понятно, - кивает Крис.

\- Можно мне войти?

\- Нет. Не думаю.

\- Все нормально, - раздается из-за спины Криса голос Дженсена.

Крис вздыхает, поворачиваясь:  
\- Богом клянусь, Джен…

\- Не нужно меня защищать.

\- Нет? Похоже, ты уже забыл прошлый год, а? Потому что, клянусь, если мне придется проходить через все это снова…

\- Не придется. – Дженсен открывает дверь шире и смотрит на Джареда. – Заходи.

Крис качает головой и уходит, бормоча: «Ну, как знаешь».

\- Я беспокоился за тебя, - говорит Джаред.

\- Я в порядке.

\- Ты не отвечал на мои звонки.

\- Да, я… мне было ужасно стыдно.

\- Из-за чего?

\- Пойдем, - говорит Дженсен. Закрыв входную дверь, он ведет Джареда в комнату… в свою комнату. Кровать там в этот раз заправлена, а несколько коробок открыты. Джаред замирает в дверях и смотрит на кровать, туда, где все случилось. Где все началось.

Заметив его взгляд, Дженсен предлагает:  
\- Мы можем поговорить в другом месте.

\- Нет. – Джаред захлопывает за собой дверь. – Нет, можно и здесь.

\- Я… черт. Прости меня, Джей. Я не должен был говорить тебе всю эту чушь.

\- Нет, если ты думал, что я тебя дразню, то имел полное право так сказать. Просто… Я этого не делал. Не дразнил.

\- Джей, ты ведь не… - хмурится Дженсен.

\- Я больше ни в чем не уверен. Но ты не первый парень, о котором я думал. Просто ты единственный, с кем все оказалось по-настоящему. 

\- Я больше не могу встречаться с натуралом. Я не могу встречаться с парнем, который будет меня стыдиться.

\- Это все не про меня, - говорит ему Джаред. – Я не стыжусь и я не натурал. Ну, не совсем. То есть, я не могу им быть. Учитывая то, что я к тебе чувствую.

\- А когда эти чувства пройдут?

\- Этого не будет.

\- Это ты сейчас так говоришь. А когда твоя мама спросит, с кем ты сейчас встречаешься, думаешь, сможешь ей признаться?

\- Да.

\- Правда? Вот так просто?

Вытащив телефон из кармана, Джаред находит в списке контактов «дом» и жмет на кнопку вызова. Телефон звонит дважды, а у Джареда колотится сердце.

\- Алло? – слышится на другом конце линии голос Меган.

\- Привет, Мегги.

\- Пожалуйста, не зови меня так, - фыркает она.

\- Ага. В общем… эмм… мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

\- Ты наконец обстриг тот веник на голове, который называешь прической?

\- Нет. Я… - Дженсен смотрит на него огромными глазами. – По-моему, я гей, - выпаливает Джаред. – Или, может, би. Я не знаю. Я пока не разобрался до конца.

Меган молчит, а потом восклицает:  
\- Я знала! Ты встречаешься с Дженсеном?

\- Пока нет. Но он мне очень нравится, и думаю, я ему тоже нравлюсь.

\- Я так тебя ненавижу. Ты мог просто сказать мне, что он гей, чертов ты засранец! Я юбку надевала!

Джаред смеется:  
\- Извини. Я не в праве был тебе говорить, да к тому же тогда и сам еще не во всем разобрался. Ну, мне пора.

\- Ты позвонил, чтобы сказать мне, что ты гей, а теперь просто собираешься бросить трубку?

\- Эмм… да. И с каких это пор тебе можно произносить слово «засранец»? Мама заставит тебя рот с мылом вымыть.

\- Ну и ладно, - вздыхает Меган. – А можно мне рассказать маме и папе?

\- Лучше я сам им расскажу.

\- Ладно. Тупица.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - говорит Джаред и нажимает «отбой».

Дженсен смотрит на него с отвисшей челюстью. Потом тычет в него пальцем, качая головой:  
\- Ты только что…

\- Я серьезно, Дженсен. Я знаю, что не все еще понимаю, и знаю, что, может быть, это странно, но если ты заинтересован, то я очень, очень хочу дать нам шанс. Не врать. Не прятаться. Обещаю.

\- А, к черту, - Дженсен кидается к нему и, обхватив ладонью за загривок, притягивает к себе и целует. – Не могу поверить, что ты только сделал, так легко, будто это мелочь какая-то, - говорит он, оторвавшись от губ Джареда.

\- Не уверен насчет «легко». По-моему, мне нужно присесть. – У Джареда внезапно слабеют колени, но, кажется, не от поцелуя. Дженсен ведет его к кровати, и они садятся на край.

\- Я только что сказал сестре, что гей. – Джаред падает на спину. – Это… Да, страшновато.

\- Ага. – Дженсен вытягивается рядом с ним. – Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, трогая подушечками пальцев губы Джареда. 

Джаред кивает.

\- Уверен?

\- Я бы предпочел вернуться к поцелуям.

Улыбнувшись, Дженсен наклоняется к нему. Потом, устроившись на кровати поудобнее, они просто лежат и смотрят друг на друга.

\- У тебя точно в порядке? – снова спрашивает Дженсен.

\- Я думал, ты не любишь говорить о чувствах.

\- Я не люблю говорить о своих чувствах. О твоих можно.

Вздохнув, Джаред прижимается ближе. Он немного возбужден, но это нормально, и ему хватает просто ощущения теплого тела Дженсена рядом с ним. Очень долго они лежат в тишине, сплетя пальцы, обмениваясь короткими поцелуями. 

\- Как здорово, - шепчет Джаред, - вот так просто лежать. – Он недовольно стонет, когда его телефон начинает звонить.

\- Не отвечай, - так же шепотом говорит Дженсен между поцелуями.

\- Ага. – Джаред игнорирует телефон, звонок прекращается, но через полминуты снова раздается снова. Выругавшись, Джаред с трудом выуживает телефон из кармана и смотрит на экран. – Это Чад. Я взял у него машину, чтобы сюда приехать. – Он нажимает на кнопку: - Привет, Чад.

\- Чувак, что за дела? Ты его нашел? Почему ты мне не позвонил?

\- Извини, - улыбается Джаред. – С ним все отлично.

\- К черту извинения. В следующий раз звони.

\- Хорошо. Пока.

\- Подожди… - не дослушав Чада, Джаред выключает телефон.

\- Чад за тебя беспокоился, - говорит он Дженсену.

\- Серьезно? – улыбается Дженсен ему в губы.

\- Я же говорил, что он неплохой парень. Просто иногда ведет себя как козел. – Его телефон опять звонит, и, нажав кнопку, Джаред произносит скороговоркой: - Я же сказал, с ним все отлично, Чад. И сейчас мы собираемся заняться сексом, так что если ты не хочешь услышать, как два парня стонут во время оргазма, не перезванивай. – Выключив телефон, Джаред бросает его на пол.

Дженсен смеется и целует его снова и снова.

\- А ты, похоже, не врал, когда говорил, что не собираешься прятаться, да? – Джаред кивает. – А секс? Серьезно? Прямо сейчас?

Джаред чувствует, как краснеет.

\- Я… Если ты хочешь.

\- А ты чего хочешь?

\- Не знаю, - признается Джаред. – Тебя.

\- Я единственный парень, с которым ты был?

\- Ты вообще единственный, с кем я был.

Дженсен делает глубокий вдох, медленно выдыхает и садится.

\- Что? Нет. Куда ты? – Джаред в панике тянется к нему.

\- Мы не будем торопиться. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сделал что-то, о чем потом пожалеешь.

\- Я не пожалею, - пытается убедить его Джаред, - обещаю. Я просто… Вернись сюда.

Наклонившись, Дженсен дарит ему легкий поцелуй. 

\- Пойдем. Поможешь собрать мне вещи.

\- Целоваться, - говорит Джаред. – Целоваться – хорошо.

Дженсен быстро чмокает его в нос и, соскочив с кровати, начинает собирать свою одежду и книги. Через минуту Джаред со вздохом присоединяется к нему. Он знает, что дуется, как ребенок, но поделать с собой ничего не может. Он бы предпочел пообжиматься с Дженсеном, а не собирать его сумки, даже если это означает, что Дженсен возвращается в общежитие.

\- Тяжелая работенка, - вздыхает Джаред через пару минут. – По-моему, я заслужил вознаграждение.

Дженсен хохочет и целует его, и боже, у Джареда от одного этого кружится голова. Это кажется таким идеальным – обхватывать ладонью затылок Дженсена, целовать, чувствуя, как прижимается к нему горячее сильное тело. Но Дженсен снова отстраняется и треплет его по груди, улыбаясь:  
\- Позже.

\- Сейчас, - шепчет Джаред.

\- Пошли, закинем вещи в машину.

Джаред ворчит, но идет.

\- Я поеду за тобой через минуту, - говорит Дженсен, касаясь его щеки. – Мне нужно поговорить с Крисом. 

Джаред медленно ведет джип Чада к общаге, надеясь, что Дженсен нагонит его. Но ему приходится ждать еще минут пять на парковке, прежде чем пикап Дженсена останавливается рядом с ним. 

\- Меня ждешь? – спрашивает Дженсен.

\- Может быть, - признается Джаред, вытаскивая одну из сумок из кузова пикапа.

До общаги идти долго, и Джаред начинает нервничать. Очевидно, что он больше, чем немного гей, и он… боже, он признался своей сестре и Чаду, и вообще он предпочел бы быть без одежды. Не прямо сейчас, конечно, учитывая температуру на улице и его нежелание отморозить какую-нибудь важную часть тела, но они с Дженсеном могли бы быть голыми. Они могли бы быть голыми в доме Криса и заниматься… всякими интересными делами. Джаред не уверен, какими конкретно, но точно знает, что ему было бы хорошо. Он не очень хочет, чтоб ему что-нибудь пихали в задницу, но очень, очень хочет, чтобы Дженсен снова сделал ему минет. И он абсолютно уверен, что хочет и сам отсосать Дженсену.

\- Сомневаешься? – спрашивает Дженсен, когда они подходят к дверям общежития. 

Джаред мотает головой, роясь в кармане в поисках карточки-ключа. 

\- Нет, просто… я не знаю.

\- Потому что ты можешь, - говорит Дженсен, когда они поднимаются по лестнице, - сомневаться. И если ты вдруг передумаешь…

\- Не передумаю. – Джаред бросает сумки на площадке между этажами, хватает Дженсена за руку, разворачивая к себе, и господи, Дженсен такой невероятно красивый, с полыхающим на скулах румянцем и этими губами, которые Джаред просто обязан попробовать на вкус. Он делает шаг вперед, а Дженсен приподнимает голову и они опять целуются, и Джаред совершенно точно уверен, что не передумает.

\- Когда мы вернемся в комнату, - шепчет он, - я сниму с тебя всю одежду и сделаю с тобой очень, очень неприличные вещи.

\- Обещаешь? – спрашивает Дженсен, затаив дыхание и вцепившись в джаредову куртку. Джаред кивает и опять целует его. Он не уверен, что у него хватит сил подняться еще на один этаж до их квартиры. Он готов начать раздевать Дженсена прямо здесь, на лестнице, на глазах у всех.

\- Джаред?

Он быстро оборачивается и бледнеет.

\- Сэнди?

Дженсен, отшатнувшись, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и отворачивается. Сэнди стоит посреди лестничного пролета, держась за перила. 

\- Ты не отвечал на звонки, - она тихо смеется и качает головой, - и я… Это… М-да. Неожиданно.

\- Я… - Джаред не знает, что сказать. – Я не…

\- Не стоит. – Она опять качает головой, быстро спускается по лестнице, пробегает мимо них и торопится дальше, ее каблуки стучат по ступенькам. 

\- Иди за ней, - шепчет Дженсен. Джаред вздыхает. – Давай же. Если хочешь, чтобы она осталась с тобой, ты должен пойти за ней.

Плечи у Дженсена поникли, и он стоит, безучастно глядя в пол. Протянув руку, Джаред гладит его по щеке.

\- Ты такой идиот, - говорит он.

Дженсен вскидывает голову.

\- Я не пойду за ней. Плохо, конечно, что она вот так обо всем узнала, но я хочу не ее. Понимаешь?

\- Но ты мог бы. Ты мог бы остаться с ней и быть нормальным.

\- Ты думаешь, я когда-нибудь был нормальным? – улыбается Джаред.

\- Ты понял, о чем я.

\- А ты идиот. – Подняв сумку Дженсена, он закидывает лямку на плечо. – Пойдем. Распакуем вещи.

До комнаты они идут молча. 

\- Сэнди только что заходила, - сообщает Адам, не отрываясь от игры в Xbox, - вроде бы вы должны были куда-то пойти сегодня вечером.

\- Да, я… встретился с ней в коридоре, - кивает Джаред, а Дженсен молча идет в их комнату. – Спасибо. – Джаред торопится за ним, закрывая за собой двери.

\- Я серьезно, Джей, - тихо говорит Дженсен, кидая рюкзак у стола. – Если ты хочешь нормальной жизни…

\- Ну, явно не хочу, - не выдерживает Джаред. – Я не тот парень, понятно? Я не Том. Я не брошу тебя ради девчонки.

\- А может, стоит?

\- А может, ты придурок?

Дженсен оглядывается на него, смеясь:  
\- Что?

\- Черт, я тут перед тобой душу наизнанку выворачиваю, понятно? Я тебя хочу, но если я тебе не нужен, отлично, просто так и скажи, а не пытайся все перевернуть и…

Дженсен целует его, жадно, крепко, комкая в кулаках его рубашку. 

\- Ты мне нужен, - шепчет он Джареду в губы.

\- Отлично, - кивает Джаред.

Дженсен утыкается ему лицом в шею, не целуя, просто положив голову на плечо. Он выпускает из рук джаредову рубашку, обхватывая его за талию. Джаред обнимает его, и они просто стоят так, держась друг за друга, очень долго. Наконец Джаред тянет Дженсена за руку: «Пошли». Они сбрасывают куртки и ботинки, и оказываются на кровати – Джаред лежит на спине, Дженсен навис над ним. Он снова утыкается Джареду в плечо, и Джаред чувствует быстрое биение его сердца.

\- Так давно тебя хотел, - шепчет Дженсен, обдавая горячим дыханием его шею.   
\- Да?

Дженсен кивает. 

\- С того фильма, ужасного фильма про кунг-фу, когда ты хохотал, уткнувшись мне в плечо. У меня внутри все переворачивалось. Думал, переживу это и забуду. 

\- Не получилось?

\- Нет. – Дженсен целует его в шею. – Тебе ведь обязательно нужно было оказаться не просто милым парнем, да? А ходячим совершенством.

Джаред чувствует, что краснеет.

\- Я - ходячее совершенство? – переспрашивает Джаред, но выходит не так небрежно, как ему хотелось бы.

\- Мхм. – Дженсен не отрывается от его шеи.

Джаред скользит рукой по спине Дженсена, зацепляя большим пальцем край футболки, отчего та задирается. Кожа Дженсена гладкая и теплая под его пальцами, Дженсен приподнимается, ухмыляясь, и снимает футболку. Джаред скользит ладонями по его груди, а потом закидывает ноги поверх ног Дженсена – чтобы удобнее было перевернуть его на спину.

\- Эй, эй, - смеется Дженсен, но не жалуется, потому что Джаред быстро снимает свою рубашку, а потом Дженсен проводит руками по его обнаженным плечам. – Абсолютное совершенство, - мурлычет он.

\- А сам-то, - шепчет Джаред, наклоняясь за очередным поцелуем. То, как Дженсен на него смотрит и как сильно его хочет – это заводит Джареда сильнее, чем он мог себе представить. 

Дженсен переворачивается по кровати, снова оказываясь сверху. Он начинает чуть покачивать бедрами, и, господи, это восхитительно. Джаред раздвигает ноги, давая Дженсену возможность устроиться между ними. Сам Джаред уже невероятно возбужден, и он чувствует твердый член Дженсена сквозь два слоя одежды. 

\- Хочу, - шепчет он, скользя руками по спине Дженсена вниз, тянет за молнию на его джинсах, а Дженсен снимает их до конца. Джаред быстро стягивает до бедер свои, и вот они уже трутся друг об друга без всяких помех и преград, член к члену. Тяжесть тела Дженсена над ним – лучшее, что Джаред когда-либо чувствовал, и он хватает Дженсена за зад, прижимая еще ближе к себе, еще крепче.

Он все ждет, когда же начнется паника, но этого не происходит. Да, это его руки лежат на обнаженной заднице Дженсена, и член Дженсена трется об его член, и это точно яйца Дженсена касаются его бедра, но все это не пугающе, а невероятно, охренительно горячо. Ему нравится, как сжимается зад Дженсена при каждом движении бедрами, нравятся тихие стоны и вздохи, раздающиеся у его уха. 

\- Ш-ш-ш, - успокаивает его Дженсен, но улыбается.

\- Так хорошо. – Не убирая рук, Джаред перекатывается вместе с Дженсеном на бок. Закидывает одну ногу ему на бедро, притягивая ближе, и выдыхает: - Боже.

Дженсен опять смеется и зажимает Джареду рот ладонью.

\- Тише.

Джаред вбирает в рот два его пальца, вспоминая, как делал это раньше, и как ему тогда хотелось знать, каким будет на вкус член Дженсена. Он водит руками по голой коже, везде, куда может дотянуться, не прекращая покачивать бедрами. Дженсен закрыл глаза и тихо порыкивает горлом, продолжая трахать пальцами рот Джареда. Наконец Джаред отодвигается и шепчет:  
\- Хочу попробовать кое-что.

\- Да, - выдыхает Дженсен, - что угодно. 

Он позволяет Джареду уложить его на спину.

\- Двинься сюда, - Джаред тянет его за бедра, пока Дженсен не оказывается в центре узкой кровати. Хотел бы Джаред сейчас снова оказаться на широченной постели в доме Криса. И к тому же, там ему не приходилось бы изгибаться в три погибели, чтобы не удариться головой о верхнюю койку. Он начинает покрывать поцелуями грудь Дженсена, постепенно спускаясь все ниже.

\- Ты не обязан, - произносит Дженсен еле слышно.

\- Хочу, - говорит Джаред. И это правда. В основном. Но он не позволяет себе думать об этом слишком долго, просто наклоняется и проводит языком по головке члена Дженсена. Ощущение немного непривычное, но это заставляет Дженсена судорожно вдохнуть, так что все отлично. Джаред делает так еще раз, и еще. Вкус вполне ничего, терпкий и чуть горьковатый, и он возбуждает сильнее, чем ожидал. Из щелочки на головке появляется капля смазки, и Джаред слизывает ее, отчего Дженсен дрожит всем телом.

\- Поцелуй его, - шепчет Дженсен.

Джаред поднимает на него взгляд и видит, что Дженсен наблюдает за ним, приподнявшись на локтях. 

\- Так? – спрашивает он, и, не сводя с Дженсена глаз, целует головку члена. Дженсен зажмуривается и кивает.

\- Да, - вздыхает он, когда Джаред покрывает легкими поцелуями ствол. Джаред не уверен, как все делать правильно, поэтому просто повторяет то, что делал с ним Дженсен – обхватив член ладонью, начинает водить рукой вверх и вниз, наклоняется ниже, целуя яички.

\- Сейчас, - шепчет Дженсен, - я сейчас… Джей…

Джаред смотрит на него:  
\- Я не знаю, смогу ли я… в рот, я…

\- Просто продолжай трогать меня, ладно?

Джаред кивает, сжимая член в кулаке чуть крепче. 

\- Так хорошо?

\- Хорошо. – Дженсен гладит себя по груди, пощипывает соски. – Просто охренительно.

\- Ты невероятно выглядишь, - говорит ему Джаред, - такой горячий, боже. Я теперь несколько лет буду дрочить, думая об этом.

Дженсен замирает, потом издает короткий стон, и Джаред чувствует, как его сперма изливается ему на руку и даже на грудь. Это так возбуждает, что он тянется левой рукой к собственному члену, и ему хватает всего трех-четырех быстрых движений, чтобы кончить Дженсену на живот.

\- Все хорошо? – переводя дыхание, спрашивает Дженсен, когда Джаред вытягивается рядом с ним.

\- М-м, - кивает он, закидывая руку Дженсену на грудь. И уже засыпая, добавляет: - Просто отлично.

Когда он просыпается, свет все еще горит, а на часах половина третьего ночи. Джаред встает, чтобы выключить свет, и торопится обратно в постель, где Дженсен все еще спит, повернувшись спиной к стене и положив голову на руку. Сев на край кровати, он подтягивает колени к груди, обхватывает их руками и пялится в противоположную стену. Спустя какое-то время Дженсен садится позади него и, гладя по плечу, целует в шею. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он хриплым со сна голосом.

\- Ага, - рассеянно отвечает Джаред и вздыхает, чувствуя, как губы Дженсена мягко касаются его спины. Руки Дженсена кажутся горячими на прохладной коже. 

\- Паникуешь?

Джаред поворачивает голову, чтобы они могли поцеловаться.

\- Нет, - говорит он. И он действительно не паникует. Ну, не сильно. Немного потрясен, но не паникует. Ему не грустно, но почему-то ужасно хочется плакать. – Я этого не ожидал, - произносит он тихо.

Дженсен просто молча ждет, когда Джаред продолжит.

\- Я знаю, люди говорят о сексе так, будто это невероятно важное событие, и я просто… я всегда считал, что это чушь. Я совсем не ожидал, что для меня это окажется таким важным. – Дженсен кивает. – Потому что это ведь так, да? Это действительно много значит?

\- Да, - Дженсен целует плечо Джареда. – Да, когда ты с тем, кто для тебя важен, это много значит.

\- А я? – Джаред поворачивается к нему. – Я для тебя важен?

Дженсен опять кивает.

\- И ты для меня тоже, - шепчет Джаред и нежно его целует. Он ныряет под одеяло рядом с Дженсеном, обнимая одной рукой. На узкой койке места мало, но ему нравится лежать вот так, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. 

\- Спи, - тихо говорит Дженсен, целуя его в кончик носа.

\- Хорошо.

А следующее, что Джаред осознает – на часах половина восьмого, и громко звонит будильник. 

\- Выруби, - хнычет он, и сам тянется к кнопке, чтобы заглушить резкий звук. Дженсен что-то бормочет сквозь сон, но не просыпается. 

Утро четверга. А это значит - занятие по алгебре в восемь у профессора, который очень любит ни с того ни с сего устраивать контрольные работы. Джаред со стоном утыкается лицом в ладони.

\- Чо сл’чил’сь? – сонно спрашивает Дженсен.

\- У меня занятия, - жалуется Джаред.

\- Ммм.

\- Это нечестно. Я… мы делали такие восхитительные вещи ночью, а теперь я должен идти на занятия, будто сегодня очередной обычный день?

Дженсен бормочет что-то, похожее на «прогуляй» и закидывает руку Джареду на грудь.

\- Мы занимались сексом ночью, - говорит ему Джаред.

\- Ммм-хм.

\- Мне очень понравилось.

Дженсен тихо выдыхает ему в щеку.

\- Нам стоит чаще заниматься сексом. Намного чаще. Можно начать прямо сейчас.

Дженсен снова вздыхает, и Джаред понимает, что он опять заснул. 

Какое-то время Джаред лежит, рассматривая койку над ними и раздумывая, не пропустить ли занятие. Но, в конце концов, чувство вины перевешивает, и он решает пойти. Быстро приняв душ, он одевается, и вдруг замечает синяк, прямо между шеей и плечом. Джаред наклоняется к зеркалу, внимательно разглядывает синяк и тут до него доходит, что это засос. А еще на челюсти он замечает слабые отпечатки зубов, а на ребрах – синяки, по форме напоминающие пальцы. Это сделал Дженсен, думает Джаред. Интересно, а он сам оставил на Дженсене подобные отметки?

Он оглядывается на Дженсена, по-прежнему спящего в его постели, и ему ужасно хочется проверить, исследовать тело Дженсена от макушки до пяток. Но уже 7.50, и до класса ему придется бежать.

После алгебры (на которой так и пришлось решать нежданную контрольную) было введение в геологию (на котором никаких контрольных не было). После лекции по расписанию стояли лабораторные занятия, которые многие, похоже, решили прогулять, поэтому у Джареда есть много времени, чтобы поговорить с преподавателем. Он упоминает о своем интересе к пещерам, профессор с энтузиазмом начинает рассказывать про геологию пещер, и не успевает Джаред опомниться, как уже договаривается с ним о встрече, на которой они должны обсудить возможность его специализации в геологии.

Тут есть о чем подумать. Слишком важное решение, да еще практически сразу после того, как Джаред осознал, что он немного гей, влюбленный в лучшего друга, и потерял девственность после восемнадцати лет безнадеги. С ощущением порхающих в животе бабочек Джаред идет к кафе. По четвергам в это время у Дженсена нет занятий, и они обычно встречаются там для совместного ланча. И сейчас Джаред надеется, что Дженсен ждет его в кафе, а не сбежал в Мексику в панике и отвращении.

\- Я надеюсь, ты теперь не собираешься играть со мной в «гей-взгляд на натурала»? – не поздоровавшись, спрашивает Чад, нагнавший его у самого кафе. Джаред оглядывает его, не зная, как ответить. – Потому что, должен тебе сказать, мне макияж не нужен.

\- Не собираюсь, - тихо говорит Джаред. Он все равно даже не знал бы, с чего начать. И вообще, он что, теперь обязан знать такие вещи? Потом что, бог свидетель, он ничего не понимает в моде.

\- Чувак, опять запеканка с тунцом, - жалуется Чад, глядя на стенд с меню. – Я надеюсь, есть что-нибудь получше.

Джаред не признается, что ему нравится запеканка с тунцом, потому что, во-первых, знает, что Чад будет над ним смеяться, а во-вторых, потому что у дверей стоит Сэнди с подругами, и смотрит на Джареда испуганными глазами оленя, попавшего в свет фар.

\- Ты не отойдешь на минуту? – просит Джаред Чада. Пожав плечами, тот заходит в кафе.

Джаред подходит к Сэнди, которую подруги тоже оставили одну. 

\- Привет.

\- Привет, - холодно отвечает Сэнди, скрещивая руки на груди. – Знаешь, я, конечно, понимаю, что вела себя с тобой как стерва, но это не значит, что я заслужила…

\- Я не специально, просто так получилось, - пытается объяснить Джаред. – Я ничего не планировал.

Она вздыхает, отводит глаза, и боже, Джаред попадет в ад за то, что довел девушку до слез. 

\- Честное слово, так получилось. Когда я встречался с тобой, я не врал и не притворялся. Сначала ты мне действительно очень нравилась.

\- Сначала.

\- Не знаю, после того, что случилось на вечеринке… наверное, я думал, что забыл об этом, но…

Сэнди кивает.

\- Мне, правда, очень жаль, что ты так обо всем узнала.

\- Я бы сказала, что мы можем остаться друзьями, но мы никогда ими и не были, так ведь?

\- Похоже, - тихо отвечает Джаред. – Я, правда, ничего не планировал. Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

\- Я знаю. – Сэнди, кажется, собирается сказать еще что-то, но не говорит, просто разворачивается и уходит.

Джаред смотрит ей в спину, и только когда она исчезает за углом, понимает, что стоял, задержав дыхание, и медленно выдыхает. В кафе он набирает еду на поднос и идет к столику, за которым Чад и Адам старательно делают вид, что не наблюдают за ним.

\- Ну так, - Чад не выдерживает первым, - Сэнди выглядела сердитой.

\- Она просто… - Джаред дергает плечом и, ссутулившись, смотрит в тарелку с запеканкой. – Я не знаю.

Чад смеется:  
\- Ага. Ты совершенно не представляешь, почему она на тебя злится. Ведь не из-за того, что она узнала, что тебе нравится член, а не манда.

\- Не говори «манда», - мотает головой Адам, - только плохие люди говорят «манда».

\- Я говорю «манда», - пожимает плечами Чад.

\- И это только подтверждает мои слова.

\- Сучка, - фыркает Чад, тут же забывая об Адаме и поворачиваясь к Джареду. – Серьезно, братан, хочешь трахать парней – дело твое. Но ни одной цыпе не нравится понимать, что она всего лишь прикрытие.

\- Это не так, - спорит Джаред, - она не была… то есть, я не собирался… черт. – Он смотрит на Адама: - Ты ему сказал?

\- Нет. – Адам макает картошку фри в кетчуп. – Но ты понимаешь, что у нас смежные комнаты? И что ты совсем не молчун?

Джаред стонет.

\- Моя мама – лесбиянка, - говорит ему Адам, – так что для меня это совсем не проблема. Просто… да. После прошлой ночи ваши отношения уже не секрет.

\- Твоя мама лесбиянка? – оживляется Чад. – Чувак! – Адам вздыхает. – Ты когда-нибудь смотрел, как она тискается с другими цыпочками?

\- Она моя мама, извращенец. Ты смотришь, как твоя мама тискается с другими цыпочками?

\- Моя мама не лесбиянка. И не такая горячая, как твоя.

\- Я покончу с собой, - жизнерадостно заявляет Адам. – Серьезно. Просто вскрою себе запястья прямо здесь, вот этим пластиковым ножом.

\- Гребаный эмо, - бурчит Чад. – Почему бы тебе сразу не написать об этом в чертовом блоге? И вообще, как получилось, что я прожил с тобой в одной комнате больше семестра, и ты ни разу не говорил мне, что твоя мама трахается с другими телками?

\- Потому что я был уверен, что ты именно так и отреагируешь. О, черт, это Рэйчел. – Адам пригибает голову, бросая на нее взгляд исподлобья. – Мать твою. Если она на меня злится из-за того, что ты мой друг, а она подруга Сэнди, и теперь ей придется меня ненавидеть из чувства солидарности, я тебе задницу надеру. – Он смотрит на Джареда. – Ну, или знаешь, буду постоянно жаловаться, потому что не люблю драться. Особенно драться с парнями, которые на целый фут выше меня. Не то, чтобы ты был на целый фут выше меня, просто, ты, знаешь, ну… неестественно огромный.

\- Я скучаю по Коротышке, - вздыхает Чад.

Джаред обиженно фыркает:  
\- Он с ножом в руках наблюдал, как я сплю. И напал на декана факультета архитектуры. Как ты можешь скучать по Филу?

\- По крайней мере, Коротышка не трахал тебя в зад.

Джаред чувствует, как обдает жаром лицо, и знает, что покраснел как помидор. 

\- Господи, мы не делали этого.

\- Ну а мне откуда знать? – возмущается Чад. - Мужики в порнухе всегда трахают друг друга в задницу.

\- Подожди, - говорит ему Адам, - ты смотришь гейское порно?

\- Я смотрю любое порно.

\- А вот это мне совсем не нужно знать, - Джаред, кажется, краснеет еще сильнее.

\- Ну не я же сосу члены. Вы ведь, парни, уже отсасывали друг другу, да?

Джаред готов биться лбом об стол:  
\- А можно мы не будем об этом говорить? Никогда? 

\- Как скажешь, - соглашается Чад. – Привет, Дженсен.

\- Привет. – Дженсен садится рядом с Джаредом. За столом повисает тишина, Адам и Чад разглядывают Дженсена, а Джаред внимательно изучает поднос с едой. – Что случилось?

\- Они оба знают, - сообщает ему Джаред.

\- Будут проблемы? – Дженсен смотрит на Чада и Адама.

\- Не-а, - отмахивается Чад. – Просто вы того… потише.

\- Ты трахал свою девушку, когда я был в комнате, - напоминает ему Адам.

\- И это больше секса, чем ты увидишь до конца своей жизни. Так что, не стоит благодарностей. А еще мама Адама спит с другими телками.

\- Ты говоришь так, будто она спит со всеми подряд, - возмущается Адам. – А это не так. У нее серьезные отношения.

\- С другой телкой, - Чад никак не унимается.

\- Это довольно горячо, - говорит Джаред. А Дженсен смеется.

\- Я вас всех ненавижу, - заявляет Адам.

Пока Адам и Чад продолжают пререкаться, Дженсен прижимается бедром к бедру Джареда. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он тихо.

Джареда кивает.

\- Да. – Он поворачивается к Дженсену, и у него просто перехватывает дыхание. Он знает, что на лице у него, скорей всего, идиотская улыбка, но он так невероятно счастлив, что ничего не может с этим поделать. – А ты?

\- Просто фантастика, - шепчет Дженсен, наклоняясь к нему.

Это легкий поцелуй, просто быстрое касание губами. Но ощущение невероятное. Джаред целует своего парня на людях. Черт, да сам факт, что у него есть парень, кажется невероятным, не говоря уже о том, что любой, кто посмотрит на них, сразу же это поймет. 

\- Эй, - окликает их Чад, - голубки. Заканчивайте, пока меня не стошнило. Никто не должен смотреть во время еды на настоящую любовь.

Джаред отстраняется, краснея. Оглядывается, но на них никто не пялится. Это казалось таким важным – поцеловать Дженсена там, где любой мог увидеть, а никто даже внимания не обратил. Он прижимается к Дженсену еще ближе и принимается за ланч.

Конец.


End file.
